Epres pocky
by Mavischi
Summary: Edward Centralba érkezik, hogy eladjon egy hatalmas páncélt, de észrevesz egy munkalehetőséget az egyik kirakatban, miszerint piercer kerestetik. És innen kezdődnek Ed, Roy és Jean szivatós napjai.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Narancsszín dárdaként kúszott be a reggeli nap sugara a piszkos kirakatablakon, a félhomályban úszó, kissé kopott helyiségbe. A fényben látszódtak, a levegőben, még nyugodtan szálló porszemek ezrei. Egy-két ember volt még csak az utcán, de azok is úgy mentek el a piszkos kis szalon előtt, mintha ott sem lenne. Ahogy múlt az idő, egyre több fény áramlott be a kirakaton, meg-megcsillanva a műszereken, fémeken és ékszereken.  
Tíz órakor, egy árnyék jelent meg a homályos üvegajtó előtt. Egy kicsit zörgött valamivel, majd kulcs csörgés zaja szűrődött be, ahogy a zárba helyezte a fémet, majd két kattanás, és hangos nyikorgás után kinyitotta az ajtót. A beszűrődő fény miatt, csak a férfi körvonalai látszódtak. Mert igen, férfi volt, mégpedig Central egyik leghíresebb tetováló szalonjának tulajdonosa.  
Roy Mustang mindennap, pontban tíz órakor, kivéve hétvégén és ünnepnapokon, kinyitotta a boltot.  
Az épület külső falán, a kirakatüveg és az ajtó közötti negyven centis részen, egy kiálló tábla jelezte, hogy itt bizony, lassan több mint száz éve a Shamballa Tattoo nevű tetováló szalon található.  
Félreértés ne essék, nem Roy Mustang volt több mint száz éves, ő még csak öt-hat éve vezette a boltot, az apjától örökölte meg, aki a nagyapjától, a nagyapja pedig a dédapjától… Apáról fiúra szállt az üzlet, és ahogy egy ilyen nagy múltú szalontól várná az ember, igen precíz, kidolgozott és gyönyörű tetoválások születtek Roy, és az ott dolgozó Jean Havoc keze alatt.  
Azon a reggelen Roy kissé bosszúsan lépkedett a helyiségben, talpa alatt minduntalan megroppant egy-egy elgurult piercing, tűhegy, de még üvegszilánkkal is találkozott.

- Chh… ez a lány teljesen hasznavehetetlen, több kárt okoz, mint hasznot. – zsörtölődött magában, miközben megpróbált összeszedni a padlóról néhány szemöldök piercinget. Időközben egy magas, szőke férfi lépett a helyiségbe, akinek érkezését az ajtó nyikorgása üdvözölte. Roy fel sem nézett, idegölő munkájából, mert az egyik apró kis ékszer becsúszott a padló közötti résbe. – 'Reggelt! – üdvözölte a belépőt. – Miben segíthetek?  
- Az egészségügytől küldtek, állítólag itt nem teljesen steril piercingeket szúrnak. – mondta eltorzított mély hangon a szőke férfi. Roynak egy pillanatra megállt a szíve, jött valaki az egészségügyesektől, miközben ő a földről szedegeti a piercingeket, még a vak is láthatta, amint a padló közül kapart elő egyet. Hogy a francba fogja ezt kimagyarázni? Ha ez a fazon felnyomja őt, akkor lehúzhatja a rolót. Vett egy mély levegőt és szembe fordult az újonnan érkezettel.  
- Uram! Ez csak egy félreértés lehet… - kezdte volna, de amint meglátta, hogy ki áll előtte rögtön hangnemet váltott. – Az istenit, Jean, már ezerszer megmondtam neked, hogy ne játszd velem a hülyét.  
- Bocs, Roy, de ezt nem tudtam kihagyni. – mentegetőzött Havoc.  
- A hülyéskedés helyett, inkább segíts. Az a lökött tyúk tegnap megint elszórt egy csomó piercinget.  
- Jaj, hagyd már! Azért bénázik, mert még új. Idővel bele fog jönni.  
- De nekem akkor is sokba kerül a bénázása. Nem a két szép szememért kapom a fertőtlenítőt és a többit.  
- Pedig ha megpróbálnád, biztosan bejönne. – vigyorgott a szőke férfi.  
- Talán… - vette elő legelbűvölőbb arcát Roy. – Nálad ez bejönne? – és egészen közellépett Jeanhoz, majd mutatóujjával megcirógatta a szőke fiú állát, aki ettől teljesen elvörösödött.  
- Ööööh… ööö… - próbálkozott valami értelmeset kinyögni Jean, de nem sikerült.  
- Szóval… te így fejezed ki a tetszésedet? – kérdezte Roy még mindig azzal a tüzes tekintettel, Havoc arca előtt.  
- Mhh… Öhm… - dadogott továbbra is a vörös arcú fiú.  
- Szóval… mi a véleményed? – húzódott közelebb Roy.  
- Khm! Elnézést! Talán megzavartam valamit? – érkezett egy lány bátortalan hangja.  
- Nem csuktad be az ajtót? – kérdezte halkan a fekete hajú férfi, ugyanazzal az elbűvölő arccal és hanggal a szőke fiútól.  
- Eeeh- aha… - jött a bizonytalan válasz.  
Ekkor Roy Mustang a lányhoz lépett, átkarolta a derekát, közel hajolt hozzá, és előadta magát.  
- Oh, édes Winry! Szőkeséged teljesen levesz a lábamról.  
- Hehe, tényleg? – pirult el a lány.  
- Szőkeségekkel vagyok körül véve – romantikus tűz lobogott a szemeiben, amitől a karjaiban tartott lány még jobban elolvadt. – Lassan már teljesen elnyomva érzem magam, ezért, kérlek… távozz… és soha többé ne gyere vissza! – előadása már-már színpadias volt, de szemlátomást teljesen meggyőzte a szőke lányt, mert az meghatódva elindult az utca felé. De fél perc múlva…  
- Micsodaaaaaaaaaa? – üvöltött a magas cét jócskán megütő hangon Winry. – Mi az, hogy soha többé ne jöjjek vissza?  
- Jól hallottad. – mondta Roy immár fapofával.  
- De mégis, hogy érted ezt? – értetlenkedett a lány. – Én itt dolgozom!  
- Már nem! – jött a tömör válasz.  
- Mi az, hogy nem?  
- Az, hogy ki vagy rúgva! – zárta le a vitát könyörtelenül Roy.  
- Hát jó! Találok ennél jobb helyet is! – és a szőke lány duzzogva csörtetett ki a helyiségből, hatalmas port csapva maga után.  
A két férfi szótlanul nézett utána, majd Havoc törte meg először a csendet.  
- Nem érzed úgy, hogy egy kicsit nyers voltál?  
- Szerinted érdekel ez engem? Azt hiszem, új embert kell helyette keresnem. – és a pult mögé lépve, papír után kutatott. Miután megtalálta, egy vastag fekete filccel, nagybetűkkel teleírta, azután kitette a kirakatba.

*

Egy alacsony termetű, szőke fiú ugrott le a vonatról. Kopott, piros köpenyéről lesöpörte a port, majd a peronon sétálva várta, hogy lepakolják hatalmas csomagját az egyik vagonból. Miután négy pályaudvari rakodómunkás nagy nehezen leszedte azt a hatalmas és nehéz fadobozt, amit már régóta hordott magával, elcsípett egy teherfuvarozót, és elvitette magát az egyik közeli olcsó motelbe, ahol kivett egy szobát.  
- Mégis, mi van ebben a nagy dobozban? – kérdezte a nyögve a szállító, amikor megpróbálta levenni.  
- Csak egy öreg és rozsdás páncél. – érkezett Edward válasza.  
- Páncél? – csodálkozott a szállító. – Minek hordasz te magadnál egy ilyen nehéz páncélt?  
- Azért jöttem Centralba, hogy eladjam. Mellesleg, nem tud valahol a környéken egy régiség boltot?  
- Ebben a városban minden van. – válaszolt lelkesen a szállító. – Ha itt felmész – magyarázott lelkesen. – Három utcával feljebb, balra fordulj be, ott menj az utca végéig és találsz egy teret, a közepén egy szökőkúttal. Ott találsz három, régiséggel foglalkozó boltot is.  
- Kösz! – vigyorodott el Ed. – kifizette a fuvart, borravalót is hagyott bőven, majd bement a szépnek és bizalomgerjesztőnek nem igazán nevezhető épületbe, hogy kivegyen egy szobát.  
A helyiségbe lépve, a folytonos beázásoktól való dohos szag fogadta, a szürkésfehér falakon a giccs határát súroló képek mellett, a motel állandó vendégei, egyben háziállatai, egy szépen megszaporodott, kaszáspók család foglalt helyet. A pult mögött egy öreg anyóka ácsorgott egy ronggyal a kezében, és tisztának épp nem nevezhető poharakat próbált szárazra törölni, az amúgy eléggé vizes ronggyal.  
- Öm… Elnézést öreganyám! – próbálkozott bátortalanul Ed, miközben lábujjhegyen állt a pult előtt, mert még így is alig érte fel. – Egy szobát szeretnék kivenni.  
- Ide figyelj öcsi! – csattant fel hirtelen az anyó. – Ha még egyszer leöreganyázol, ez valahol a hátsódban fog kikötni! – lóbálta a poharat, ami éppen a keze ügyében volt, majd letette azt, megfordult és a mögötte lévő szekrénykéből kivett egy kulcsot. – Gyere fiam, megmutatom, merre találod a szobád. – elindult a pult széléhez, ahol hirtelen eltűnt. Pár lépés után azonban újra felbukkant. Edward először megdöbbent az aprócska anyó láttán, majd rosszindulatú örömfelhő növekedett a lelkében.  
- És van ilyen! – kacarászott magában. – Az anyó alacsonyabb, mint én! – majd fülig érő szájjal követte. Az anyó, túl hirtelen állt meg egy ajtó előtt, aminek következtében Ed, teljes lendületével nekiment.  
- Mi az, fiam? Ismerkednél? Hidd el, én már túl öreg vagyok ahhoz, hogy szobára vigyél. – azután a teljesen ledöbbent fiú kezébe nyomta a kulcsokat, és távozott. Edward az ajtóra nézett, amin egy megfeketedett réz szám állt. A néni még visszafordult egyszer. – És ha netalán, furcsaságokat látnál a szobádban, ne aggódj miattuk, csak szellemek, nem bántanak. Történt egy-két gyilkosság és furcsa dolog abban a szobában, ezért olcsóbban is adom ki neked. – sarkon fordult, és eltűnt a végletekig ledöbbent Ed szeme elől, aki fürkésző szemekkel vizslatta az ajtót.  
- Az ötös szoba. Gyilkosságok és rejtélyes dolgok színhelye. – morfondírozott magában sötéten, de nem sokáig, mert erőt vett rajta valami különös fáradtság. Benyitott hát a szobába, miután sikeresen kinyitotta az ajtót, és vakon elbotorkált a teljesen sötét szobában az ágyig, amibe aztán úgy, ahogy volt, ruhástól vágódott be.

- Áááá! – Ed egy női sikolyra ébredt reggel. – Pinako néni, ez is meghalt!  
- Állj már le ostoba tyúk! – förmedt rá a fiú a sikítozó lányra. – Mégis, mit keresel itt? Ha nem vetted volna észre aludtam.  
- Ne haragudj, azt hittem, hogy már nem vagy itt. – pirult el a lány. Időközben Ed felült az ágyon, és a lány csodálkozva nézett rá. – Milyen nagyok a szemeid!  
- Azért, mert nem aludtam ki magam. – morgott Ed.  
- És milyen nagy a szád!  
- Áááh-ásítani nem így szokás? – mormogott az alacsony fiú, miközben lerántotta magáról a takarót.  
- És milyen nagy a faaa… áááá Pinako néni! Egy perveeeerz! – és sikítozva rohant ki a szobából.  
Edward először nem értette perverzségének mibenlétét, majd lekászálódott az ágyról, de valamit furcsának érzett magán. Lenézett alsóbb testtájaira, és elvörösödött; most már tudta, hogy miért sikítozott a lány. Az éjszaka folyamán annyit forgolódhatott, hogy lecsúszott róla a nadrág, és mivel alsót nem volt szokása alá venni… nem volt semmi, ami takarja hím mivoltát bizonyító szervét. Ráadásul kicsinek nem nevezhető merevedése volt. Valamiért mindig álló szerszámmal ébredt, amikor intimpiercingekkel álmodott, de a mostani álomban látott valaki mást is. Egy fekete hajú férfit. Már nem emlékezett rá pontosan, hogy nézett ki. Sietős léptekkel bevonult a fürdőszobába, magára zárta az ajtót, és jó tízpercig csak halk csattogás hangja szűrődött ki. Legalább volt rajta valami, amiről nem úgy beszéltek, hogy „olyan kicsi, hogy még a fűből sem látszik ki". Miután megkönnyebbült arccal, és felöltözve lépett ki a szobájából elindult, hogy valami reggeli után nézzen. Amikor az előtérbe lépett, az anyó, szokásához híven poharakat törölgetett, a szőke lány, aki benyitott hozzá a pult tetején ücsörgött, de amint észrevette Edwardot rémülten, bevágódott az anyó mögé.  
Amikor a szőke fiú kilépett az utcára, rosszkedvűen nézett szét. A földön mindenhol tócsák voltak, a házak ereszéről vízcseppek hullottak. Valószínű, hogy az éjjel esett. Hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy előző nap az utcán felejtette a fadobozt, pánikszerűen körül nézett, mert ott nem találta, ahová a szállító letette, majd észrevette, hogy a motel falához van tolva. Megkönnyebbült sóhajjal nyugtázta, hogy nem tűnt el, majd jókedvűen elindult abba az irányba, amit előzőnap a szállító mutatott neki.

A térre érve valóban megtalálta a szökőkutat, majd lassú léptekkel elindult az egyik irányba, közben a boltok kirakatait bámulta. Egyszer csak megakadt a szeme az egyiken; egy papír volt kitűzve rá, amin az írás, az éjjeli esőtől kicsit elfolyt, de még így is el lehetett olvasni: „Tapasztalt piercert felveszünk!"  
Hirtelen elgondolkodott, hogy nem jönne rosszul a munka, jelenleg úgy sem tudta volna kifizetni az anyónak a szállást. Ráadásul ilyen lehetőség is ritkán kínálkozik. Odalépett a kirakathoz és belesett rajta. De mozgásnak nyomát sem találta, ezért letépte a papírt, összehajtotta és zsebre vágta.  
Elővette ezüstszínű óráját és ránézett. Kilencet mutatott. Úgy döntött elmegy, és kerít valami ennivalót, mert gyomra borzasztó hangosan korgott.

*

Roy Mustang pontban tíz órakor lépett az ajtó elé, szeme a kirakat felé siklott, és elmosolyodott.  
Eltűnt a papír. Szóval valaki máris jelentkezett a munkára. Amikor kinyitotta az ajtót, az is valahogy másképp nyikorgott, mintha érezte volna, hogy valami meg fog változni az új jelentkező érkezésével.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**- Oh, Roy! Ezt nem szabad… még valaki meg látja!  
- Bízz bennem, Jean, gyengéd leszek.  
- Ah, Roooy… aaaahhhh… ott nagyon érzékeny vagyok!  
- Először mindenkinek fáj, de aztán már hozzá szoksz.  
**

Edward hitetlenkedő fejjel állt a tetováló szalon ajtajában és bámulta a bent zajló eseményeket. Annyira ledöbbent, hogy még az álla is elfelejtett leesni. Amikor belépett a helyiségbe, rögtön két férfira irányult a tekintete, akik félig-meddig egy függöny mögött voltak. De nem is ezzel volt a baj, hanem azzal, amit csináltak. A látvány a következő volt. Az egyik, egy szőke srác, valami asztalon feküdt, arccal előre. Azután – talán Isten kegyességéből – a függöny, egy igen kis része következett, majd egy másik férfi; fekete hajú, csábos tekintettel, aki úgy állt a szőke mögött, mint aki… hát… ezen nincs mit magyarázni, „úgy" állt a szőke mögött, mint aki épp „azt" csinálja. A következő kis közjáték csak azon a pár másodpercen múlt, amíg Roy Mustang vetett egy gyors oldalpillantást az ajtó felé.

- Jean! Már megint nem csuktad be az ajtót? – kérdezte komoly hangnemre váltva a fekete hajú.  
- Aaa-azt hiszem… - nyögte remegő hangon a szőke, továbbra is az asztalon feküdve.  
- Nem lesz ez így jól… - csóválta meg a fejét az előző. – Valami kis nyikhaj törpe, már itt áll az ajtóban és bámul. – és a szőke férfi is, a némán ácsorgó Edre nézett.  
- Figyel picim… aaah… menj a mami után, már bizt-oooohh-san aggódik érted…

Ed tudatába, a mindennapos gyorsaság, több százszorosával gyorsabban jutott el ez a rövid kis mondat. Agyában eldurrant a higgadtság hajszálere, és sportolót – és a saját rövid lábait, és alacsony termetét is – megszégyenítően ugrott a függöny elé, hogy aztán egy erőszakos mozdulattal tépje le a helyéről.

- Ki olyan kicsi, hogy még a padló rései közé is beesik? – ordította habzó szájjal, de a következő pillanatban feje, a főtt rák színével vetekedett. Ugyanis a látvány, ami a szemei elé tárult, nem volt mindennapos látvány – neki.

Roy Mustang fel sem nézett Jean Havoc formás kis farpofái közül, úgy koncentrált, hogy nehogy fájdalmat okozzon munkatársának, akinek éppen egy pompás kis nyuszi farkat tetovált a hátsójára.  
- Húzz el törpe!  
- Nem vagyok törpe!  
- Jó, akkor, húzz el te túlfejlett törpeuszkár.  
- Mit mondtáááál? – ordított torkaszakadtából Ed. – Ekkor Roy egy gúnyos pillantást vetett a fiúra.  
- Ja, bocsi… ebben a szóban is benne volt a „törpe". – majd visszafordult a fájdalomtól már nyáladzó szájú Jean hátsója felé.  
- Grrrr… akkor ezt vissza is adom! – és Havoc mellé csapta az asztalra a papírt, hogy Roy is jól lássa. – Agyő, farfirkáló, remélem, nem marad segg szagú a kezed! – és elindult az ajtó felé, de Roy megállította.  
- Szóval te, azért jöttél, hogy jelentkezz a munkára?  
- Jól mondod, jöttem, de már megyek is.  
- Mi van, csak nem megijedtél? – vigyorgott sunyi arccal Mustang.  
- Én aztán nem ijedek meg semmitől! – húzta ki magát duzzogó, sértődött fejjel Ed.  
- Akkor, mit szólsz ehhez? – és felé fordította, az immár nyúlfarokkal megáldott Jean pucér seggét.  
- Waah… takard el! Megvakulok! – emelte remegő kezeit szeme elé a piros kabátos fiú.  
- Mégis megijedtél! – szólt kárörvendően Roy  
- Ettől mindenki megijedne.  
- Olyan csúnya?  
- Hát… láttam már szebbet is.  
- Ah… - sóhajtott szomorúan Mustang – Azt hiszem, itt a vég… még egy rendes nyúlfarkat sem tudok összehozni.  
- Hö? – nézett a férfira Ed. – A nyúlfarokkal semmi baj.  
- Akkor miről beszéltél?  
- Hát… hát… - pirult el Ed.  
- Csak nem? Egész végig Jean seggéről beszélgettünk? – tört ki Mustangból a röhögő görcs.  
- Áááááh, fejezd be!  
- Jól van, nyugi… még a végén agyvérzést kapsz. – törölgette a nevetéstől könnyes szemeit Roy. – Szóval akkor, mutasd meg, mit tudsz. Ha jól teljesítesz, dolgozhatsz nálam.  
- Nyugi, nem lesz nehéz… csak csinálnod kell neki egy piercinget, és ha úgy látja, hogy jól sikerült, akkor már nyert ügyed van. – szólt közbe Havoc, aki most vett erőt magán, hogy visszavegye a nadrágját.  
- Ezt én akartam elmondani, de most már mindegy – felhúzta sötétkék pólóját és mutatóujjával megbökdösött egy kerek piercinget, ami a mellbimbójában csüngött. – Ezt az előző piercerrel csináltattam…  
- Nem nagy durranás… én jobbat is tudok! –húzta ki magát magabiztosan Edward.  
- Rendben, te akartad… - szólt sejtelmes hangon Roy, és elindult a helyiség, egy sötét sarkába, ahonnan minden eszközt előhozott, amire Ednek szüksége lehet, majd színpadias mozdulattal a fiú felé fordult, és romantikus manga főszereplő ábrázattal, egy pillanatra sem megrebbenő tekintettel, közölte vele, a „vizsgatárgyát". –Az a megtiszteltetés ért, hogy te csinálhatod meg nekem, az elő intimpiercingemet!

A helyiségben néma csönd lett, még a köztük elröppenő légy is zümmögés nélkül szállt odébb.  
Hosszú, kínos hallgatás következett, Mustang orrlyukai kitágultak a felismeréstől; ezt a poént nem a legalkalmasabb embernek sütötte el.  
- „Francba, remélem, az utcáról nem azért bámulnak be, mert meghallották. Nagy szarban leszek, ha pedofilnak hisznek, amiért egy kölyöknek ajánlgatom a farkam. Francba… a szőkék eddig csak bajt hoztak rám."

- Oké… - mondta szárazon Edward, miután lenyelte undorodó fintorát, ami az arcára készült kiülni.  
- Ho-hogy… mi? – Roy azt hitte, rosszul hall.  
- Megcsinálom.  
- Ööö…  
- Na, mi van? Csak nem megijedtünk? – gúnyolódott a mélynövésű szöszi.  
- Hát jó… - sziszegte fogai közül a szavakat Roy, és ott helyben előrántotta a – még csak – szóban forgó testrészt.  
- Áááá… rendőrt hívok! – hallatszódott be az utcáról egy női sikoly.  
- Mi? Ne tegye! – rohant ki rémülten az utcára Mustang, kétségbe esett tekintettel futott a nő után, de csak további sikolyokat, ordításokat kapott. Utána rájött, hogy elfelejtette visszahúzni a nadrágját.

*

- Ez… olyan kínos… - csóválta a fejét egy szőke, rendezett hajú, szigorú arcú nő, a rendőrőrs előtt. – Roy… mégis, mi ütött beléd? – a megszólított csak vörös arccal tátogott, egy szó nem jött ki a torkán.  
- Kösz, Riza! – mosolygott Jean, innentől átveszem! Köszi, majd még meghálálom. – és Roy vállát átkarolva távozott.  
- Szóval, miattad történt ez az egész? – kérdezte a nő, rá sem nézve Edwardra.  
- Hát… részben…  
- Idióták. – azzal a nő is távozott, szó nélkül lépkedett le a lépcsőkön és az egyik irányba indulva eltűnt az egyik sarkon, így hát Ed is jobbnak látta, ha elindul, otthonosnak nem nevezhető szállása felé.

Amikor belépett a szobájába, egy különös látvány fogadta, a páncél, amit ez idáig magával cipelt, az ágya szélén ült, és egy nagy tál péksüteményt dobált be a sisakja résein.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Edward csak tátogni tudott a hirtelen érkezett döbbenettől, amitől szája kiszáradt, ezért nyelvével megnedvesítette ajkait. Erre a mozdulatra a páncél, egy pogácsát nyújtott felé.  
- Te is kérsz?  
Ezzel az abszolút jóindulatú, röpke kis kérdéssel Ednek teljesen betelt a pohár, sőt, még túl is csordult; először csak debil nevetgélést hallatott, ami lassan tébolyult kacajjá torzult, hogy ujjával a páncél felé mutogatva az ablak felé rohanjon, és teljes lendülettel kivesse magát rajta.

A fogadós asszony, Pinako néni épp a verandát söprögette, amikor tőle majd' egy méterre Edo csapódott a poros talajra. Az anyó, egy arcrezdülés nélkül szemlélte, amint a szőkeség nagy nehezen négykézlábra, majd talpra áll és leveregeti ruhájáról a koszt.  
- Még jó, hogy a földszinten van a szobád.  
- Egy páncél ül az ágyamon… - nyögött Ed.  
- És ez olyan nagy bűn? – kérdezte az anyó.  
- DE ESZIK! – ordított fel a fiú kínjában.  
- Hát, ha éhes, akkor egyen… ha kéred, akkor majd neked is készítek valami harapnivalót.  
Ed erre már nem tudott mit mondani, hitetlenkedve lépett az anyó mellé és ráült a szemetes lapátra.  
- Hahó, Ed! – hajolt ki a páncél az ablakon, ezúttal a feje nélkül. – Nem jössz be? Hagytam neked pogácsát!  
Az említett kétségbeesetten kérlelő tekintettel nézett fel a nénire.  
- Na, menj már! – szólt rá a fiúra. – Így legalább nem kell fáradnom a sütögetéssel.  
A fiú, összeesküvést érzett… na, meg önmagát áldozati báránynak. Nehézkes léptekkel elkullogott a szobája ajtajáig, ott megállt, vett egy nagy levegőt és a kilincset lenyomva, belépett a helyiségbe.  
A harci páncél, addigra visszaült, feje az ágy szélén pihent. Edward véreresre duzzadt szeme, reszketve fürkészte a fekete lyukat.  
- Gyere, segíts! – szólt a hatalmas fém halom, és hívogatóan intett Ednek, aki már ekkor az idegösszeomlás szélén állt és komolyan tervezgette, hogy inkább haza megy. Lassú, kissé határozatlan léptekkel közelíteni kezdett felé, majd egészen rövid idő múlva már ott is állt előtte.  
Görcsösen rángatózó kezeivel megfogta a nyak nyílásának szélét, és belehajolt; feketeséget látott mozgolódni a mélyben, ami hirtelen egy arccá formálódott; két hatalmas szem, vigyorgó száj, pisze orr.  
Ed meg sem tudott szólalni, csak farkasszemet nézett a homályos arccal, ami egy gyors mozdulattal feljebb lendült és…  
- Bu!  
Edwardból feltört egy eddig mélyen elnyomott kislányos sikoly, és egy menekülő mozdulat, ami inkább hasonlított a Hattyúk tava egyik tánclépésére, majd rálépett valamire, ami a talpa alatt gurulni kezdett és háttal neki vágódott a falnak.

*

- Mikor ébred fel?  
- Nem tudom, nagyon beverte a fejét.  
- Háh, látszik, hogy nem változol… ez veled született betegség? De talán szándékosan csináltad.  
- Micsoda? Ez most, hogy jön ide? Mármint… nem!  
- Ugyan már, biztos féltékeny vagy rá.  
- És mégis mire legyek féltékeny? Arra, hogy olyan kicsi, hogy még a kilincset sem éri fel?  
_ „Ezek meg miről beszélnek?"  
_- Hehe… ebben van igazság, de igazából csak arra céloztam, hogy szánt szándékkal ejtetted el a csavarhúzódat a szobában, hogy aztán elessen, munkaképtelen legyen és, hogy végül kénytelen legyelek visszavenni téged. – hadarta valaki ismerős hangon.  
- Hello, _Conan_! – gúnyolódott egy női hang. - Erre mind magadtól jöttél rá? Süllyedj el, Roy!  
- Már megtettem, amikor alkalmazni akartalak téged!  
_„Fejezzétek már be!"  
_- Te szemét! – a női hang tulajdonosa Edre támaszkodva Roy felé hajolt. - Hogy nem sül le a bőr a képedről…  
_„Ah… ez kellemes…"  
_- Inkább neked!  
- Mégis miért? – kérdezte fennhangon a női hang, majd apró, meglepett sikoly és lerántotta kezét Ed legkényesebb testrészéről, ami már éledezni kezdett a tenyere alatt. – A-asszem… nekem most mennem kell! – és sietős léptekkel kiviharzott, majd hangosan bevágta maga mögött az ajtót.

Winry vérvörös arccal, lihegve támaszkodott a falnak. El sem tudta képzelni; hogy lehetett olyan figyelmetlen, hogy egy félájultan fekvő emberre támaszkodjon… Ráadásul „oda".  
Pár perccel később árnyékként követte Pinako nénit, amit az öregasszony egy idő után megunt.

– Esetleg szeretnél valamit? - förmedt rá a lányra harminc perc múlva.  
- ÖÖhm… ööööö…  
- Még valamit a hölgynek? – csipkelődött az idős hölgy.  
- Milyenvoltnekedazelsőeerotikusélményed? – hadarta a lány teljes zavarban, vörösen izzó fejjel.  
- Na, mi van? Túl sok volt a pálinka?  
- Hát, ööö… izé… - dadogott a lány. Egyszerűen nem bírta megismételni.  
- Óh, már értelek! – mosolygott a néni kedvesen. – Megjött az első menzeszed?  
- Nem! – jött zavarba a lány. – Vagyis hogy… első… de nem ilyen téren…  
- Oh… az első csók… - ragyogott a néni arca. – Én már nem is emlékszem, hogy nekem milyen volt… talán ha rendszeresen szedném a memóriajavító gyógyszeremet… de hát, ha egyszer nem emlékszem, hogy hova tettem…  
- Nagyi… - vágott közbe a szöszi.  
- Oh, bocsánat… szóval… Herpeszes volt a fiú, és elkaptad te is?  
- Neeem!  
- Akkor mi van? – csattant fel az idős hölgy.  
- Letaperoltam egy vadidegen fiú péniszét! – ordított a lány türelmetlenül és kétségbeesetten.  
- A helyiségben néma csend lett, az előtérben ülő vendégek kistányér méretűre kerekedett szemekkel bámultak Winry-re, aki érezte, hogy egyre mélyebbre süllyed.  
- Ezt talán nem itt kellene megbeszélnünk. – szólt halkan, döbbenten a néni. – Mellesleg rossz a padló, ahol állsz, be ne szakadjon alattad.  
De a figyelmeztetés túl későn érkezett, a lány addigra már a pincében ücsörgött egy rakás törött padlódeszka és poros kacaton.  
- Jól vagy, kicsim? – kiabált le a néni tollseprűvel a kezében.  
- Temess el! – szólt gyászos hangon a megszégyenült leányzó.

Éppen ekkor lépett az előtérbe Roy, pajkos tekintetét végig hordozta a helyiségen, majd megállapodott a padló közepén tátongó lyukon, mellé sétált, és egy rövidke kérdést szegezett a néninek.  
- Mi történ itt?  
- Mégis, fiam… szerinted?  
A férfi színpadiasan a lyuk fölé hajolt, belenézett, és elkiáltotta magát.  
- Bálnát fogtál, öreganyám!  
- Tudod ki bálna? – csapódott ki egy lángoszlop a mélyből.  
- Tévedtem… - mosolygott kínosan a férfi. – Ez nem bálna, hanem sárkány. Most már tudom, hogy hogyan úszod meg olyan olcsón a téli fűtésszezont.

A néni ekkor elegánsan letette a kezéből a poharat, amit épp tisztogatott, és Roy szemébe nézett.  
- Nos, fiacskám szögezzünk le pár dolgot. – és egy tál pitét tolt a férfi elé, aki azonnal vett belőle. - Egy. Nem vagyok semmilyen anyád… ha a rokonságomban állnál, letagadnám, hogy ismerlek. Kettő. A fűtés máshonnan jön. Tudod… hisz itt van mellettünk a városi ravatalozó, és minden télen sok hajléktalan fagy meg a nagy hidegben, temetés híján pedig elhamvasztják őket. Egészen tavaszig jön az ingyen fűtés.

Roy erre nem tudott mit mondani, túl morbidnak tartotta ezt az egészet, de legalább ez megmagyarázza, hogy miért kísért olyan sok szellem a fogadóban. Viszont elcsodálkozott, hogy milyen dörzsölt az öreglány.

- És ízlik-e a sütemény?  
- Ahm… - hümmögött Roy, majd lenyelte a falatot. – Nagyon ízlik, mi a titkos hozzávaló?  
- Nincs itt semmiféle titkos hozzávaló. Ezt is a szerencsétlen fagy halott hajléktalanoknak köszönhetjük.  
- Csak nem őket dolgoztatta az almaszüreten?  
- Áh, nem… csak ugye a télen felhalmozódott hamvakat sem lehet olyan sokáig tárolgatni… Vízzel keverve szépen kiszórjuk az almásba. Jobb, mint akármelyik műtrágya.

Roy torkán megakadt a sokadik pite, majd süteménnyel teli szájjal gyorsan elköszönt és kiviharzott a fogadóból. A legelső bokorba bevágódott, és száját nagyra tátva megtrágyázta a dísznövényt, de ennek nem mindenki örült. A bokorból egy szakadt ruhájú, idősebb ember ordított rá.  
- Hé! Itt laknak! – Flame szemei elkerekedtek és valami átsuhant az agyán. _„Télen ez is meg fog fagyni."  
_Így hát karon ragadta a férfit és magával cipelte a szalonjába.  
- Nem fogom hagyni, hogy magából is pite legyen!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**A szőke fiú, két nappal később tért magához, nem tudta, hogy meddig aludt, és nem is emlékezett semmire, ezért mit sem sejtve elindult új munkahelyére, ahol már perverz főnöke várta.  
Amikor a helyiségbe lépve, szeme megakadt egy kikötözött, öreg hajléktalanon, akire Roy Mustang, már az ötödik pulóvert húzta, úgy gondolta, hogy inkább visszamegy a fogadóba és beveri a fejét még egyszer, hátha felébred, vagy valami. Már éppen sikerült kihátrálnia az üzletből, amikor az öreg észrevette és kiabálni kezdett.  
- Hé! Ne menj, szabadíts ki!  
- Ne gyerekeskedjen öregapám, ugye, nem akar a pitébe kerülni? Ed, gyere vissza, és segíts! - kiabált a fiú után.  
- Ö… nem érzem jól magam, szerintem visszamegyek a fogadóba… - kezdett bele, de Roy megszakította.  
- Oké, akkor ki vagy rúgva!  
- Micsoda? Ilyet nem tehet!  
- Dehogynem… így is örülhetsz, hogy felvettelek!  
- Ugyan már, bárhol találnék jobb munkát…  
- Azt kétlem… - szólt halkan Roy. - Egy törpeuszkárt senki nem alkalmazna…  
- MIT MONDTÁÁÁÁL? **

A következő pillanatban Edward, mintha Roy fejéhez nőtt volna. Amíg azok ketten veszekedtek, az öreg hajléktalan a székhez kötözve, felfelé irányuló lendülettel kiugrándozott a helyiségből. Szerencsétlenségére épp akkor érkezett meg Jean, aki könnyedén felkapva az öreget székestül, visszavitte a szalonba.  
- Ejnye, Roy… ilyet még nem láttam, hogy szöknek tőled a vendégeid… ha fogorvos lennél, akkor megérteném… - tekintete hirtelen megakadt a furcsán dülöngélő Mustangon. - Mi van Roy, oroszosat játszol?  
- Hogy mit csinálok? - állt meg egy pillanatra a férfi.  
- Hát, úgy dülöngélsz, mint aki benyakalt két üveg vodkát, ráadásul azzal a szőrme sapkával a fejeden úgy nézel ki, mint egy részeg orosz.  
- Ki olyan, mint egy szőrmesapka? - ordított Ed, mire Havoc szemei elkerekedtek.  
- Aztaa, Roy… még beszél is… - hüledezett a szőke férfi. - Honnan szerezted?  
- Magától jött ide Pinako fogdájából… vagyis fogadójából.  
- Oké, Roy… - csapta a széket a földhöz Jean, mire az öreg, aki hozzá volt kötözve hangosan felnyögött. - Én is szerzek egy olyan sapkát. - gyorsan felszerelkezett egy üveg hetven százalékos fertőtlenítővel, meg egy fülbelövő pisztollyal, és elindult a fogadó felé. Tíz perc múlva oda is ért; a fülbelövő pisztolyt igaziként tartva, berúgta az ajtót, majd az ott lévőkre szegezve a „fegyvert" körbe kémlelte a terepet és vérbeli kommandósként behatolt az épület belsejébe; két lépés után tigris bukfenccel vetődött be az egyik asztal mögé, amit aztán fél oldalára borított, hogy onnan lesse a lehetséges prédáját, majd elővette a magával hozott muníciót, és betárazta a fülbelövőt.  
Winry ekkor tért magához a döbbenetből, leugrott a pultról, ahol eddig ült és mérgesen trappolva megközelítette Jeant.  
- Mégis, mit képzelsz? - rivallt rá a férfira. - Ez nem valami gyakorló terep, ez egy tisztességes, rendes fogadó, nem szolgálunk ki, hozzád hasonló eszementeket. - Jeant ez egy cseppet sem hatotta meg,  
a közeledő lányra szegezte a készenlétbe helyezett fülbelövőt és tüzelt. Az apró kis fülbevalók, amiket töltényként használt visszavonulásra késztették Winryt, aki visítozva ugrott el a szúrós kis ékszerek elől, amik több helyen is eltalálták testét. De Havoc közlegény nem tágított, továbbra is lőtte a lányt, mire az végül apró pontokban vérző kis sebeivel bemenekült a szobájába. Pinako néninek itt telt be a pohár, az még hagyján, hogy kommandóst játszik a fogadójában, és elűzi a vendégeit, de hogy még az unokáját bántani merészelte. Lecsapta a poharat és a törlőrongyot, és szélsebesen a fedezéket nyújtó asztal felé sietett.  
- Ide figyelj fiacskám! - kezdett fenyegető hangon. - Tűnj el innen, amíg szépen mondom, mert baj lesz, ha nem így teszel!  
Jeannak elkerekedett a szeme.  
_„Meg van, amiért jöttem, igaz, ez nem aranybundájú, mint Roy sapkája… nem, ez ritkább fajta… a híres ezüst bundás… ez kell nekem!"_ Előkapta a kisüvegnyi fertőtlenítőt és - gránátként használva azt, lepöccintette a kupakját - teljes erejével az anyóhoz vágta, aki erre heves visítozásba kezdett, ugyanis a kifröccsenő alkohol csípte a szemét, másrészt a feje is fájt, ahol eltalálta az üveg.  
A szőke férfi erre a pillanatra várt, előugrott rejtekéből, egyenesen a nénire; majd a fülbelövővel a ruhájánál fogva a padlóhoz szegezte az anyót. Mikor ezzel végzett, kicsit megpihent és elgondolkodott; hogy lesz ebből sapka? Eszébe jutott, hogy Roy is csak úgy a fejére tette. _„Hát_ - gondolta - _Talán megpróbálhatom én is." _Felrántotta az átmenetileg megvakult Pinako nénit és a fejére tette, mire az reflex-szerűen megkapaszkodott Jean fejében.  
- Na, szép fogás… Roy büszke lesz rám, hogy ilyen szép sapkát vadásztam. - és büszkén kilépett az utcára, ahol elismerő pillantásokat kapott a járókelőktől. Legalábbis ő, annak vélte, hogy mindenki kistányér méretűre kerekedett szemekkel bámul rá.

A szalonba hangos kiáltással lépett be, - a néni kiáltott fájdalmában, mert a feje erősen az ajtófélfa tetejébe vágódott - mire mindenki felé fordult; a kikötözött, idős hajléktalan, a foltokban megkopaszodott Roy, Ed, akinek fekete hajszálak tömkelege lógott ki a körme alól és a kékszínű egyenruhába öltözött rendőr, aki éppen megbilincselni készült a helyiségben tartózkodókat.  
- Na, megjött a negyedik idióta is! - vakarta meg fejét. - Rendben uraim, aki ellenállást tanúsít, azt kénytelen leszek hatástalanítani! - és az oldalán lógó pisztolytáskára csapott.

- Nyugdíjas- és fiatalkorúak szexuális zaklatása és testi fenyítése… - sorolta a rendőrkapitány Roy és Jean ellen felhozott vádakat. - Ezen nincs mit taglalni… Vigyék a fogdába, addig lesznek bent, amíg valaki ki nem fizeti az óvadékot. - majd intett az egyik őrnek, aki bekísérte őket, csinosnak nem nevezhető cellájukba.

A fogdában dohos, penészes szag terjengett, a falak nedvesek voltak. Dióhéjban; nem volt éppen rózsás a helyzet. Roy pedig elgondolkodott, hogy kerülhettek már megint ilyen helyzetbe. Felrémlett előtte, amikor Edward a fejére ugrott, Jean pedig eltűnt és Pinako nénivel a fején tért vissza, közben az öreg hajléktalan kiszökött és valószínűleg ez tűnt fel az embereknek, amiért kihívták a rendőröket. És persze a legrosszabbkor lépett be a fakabát… Pont akkor, amikor Ed éppen az intimpiercinghez készítette elő a „terepet". Arról, hogy Jean fejére, hogy került fel a vénasszony, inkább nem akarta hallani.  
Ekkor hangosan nyikorogva kinyílt az ajtó, és nem kis meglepetésükre Riza lépett be rajta.  
- Ébresztő, hulladékok!

- A főnököt már megint lecsukták? - kérdezte álszenteskedő hangon Edward, amikor Roy és Jean szégyenteljesen lehajtott fejjel lépett be Riza társaságában.  
- Hagyd abba! - szólt rá furcsa hangszínnel Roy. - Megegyeztünk, hogy meg csinálod a piercinget, és meg is fogod csinálni!  
Ed teljesen ledöbbent, hogy három napos börtön fogság után is csak ezen jár az agya, ennek a perverz, vén kecskének.  
- Öh… hát jó. - nyögött a mélynövésű szöszi, és eszébe jutott, hogy már megint Roy farkát kell fogdosnia.  
- Erről hallani sem akarok! - vágott közbe Riza. - Ha még egyszer lecsuknak, én nem foglak még egyszer kihozni titeket! - fenyegette meg Mustangot a nő.  
- Nyugodj meg, nem lesz rá példa. - biztosította Rizát Roy és egy udvarias mozdulattal kitessékelte a nőt és Jeant.  
- De engem miért? - kérdezte nyávogós hangon.  
- Mert nem fogod végignézni, ahogy egy fémmel keresztülszúratom a faszom! - mindezt olya hangon, hogy Havoc már nem mert kötekedni inkább meghívta megmentőjét egy kávéra.

Miután mindenkit kitessékeltek az üzletből, és az összes függönyt behúzták, Ed neki kezdett a műveletnek.  
- Na, félsz már? - kérdezte Royt.  
- Dehogy félek! - jelentette ki a férfi.  
- Akkor ezek szerint most épp két centire az arcom előtt vered a farkad? - kérdezte bujkáló gúnnyal a szöszi piercer.  
Roy feje olyan vörösre gyúlt, hogy félő volt, idő előtt felrobban a feje.  
- Miért baj, ha egy kicsit remeg a kezem? - kérdezte sértődötten.  
- Akkor legalább ereszd el! - csattant fel türelmetlenül Ed.  
A fekete hajú férfi sóhajtott egyet és megpróbált teljesen elvonatkoztatni attól, hogy egy cukorfalat fiú fogdossa a jobb helyre érdemes testrészét, aki hamarosan teljesen átszúrja azt.  
De ez sajnos nem ment neki.  
- Baszd meg Roy! - ordított fel a szöszi. - Nem hiszem el, hogy erre gerjedsz!  
- Mihh? - Mustang valahol máshol járt. Csak arra figyelt fel, hogy Edward kiviharzik a szalon ajtaján.

Másnap reggel amikor Ed végre magához tért, eszébe jutott, hogy drágalátos főnöke, hogyan reagált a meghiúsult beavatkozás előkészületeire. Bosszankodva dobta le magáról a pizsamát és teljesen pucéran átvágott a szobán, egyenesen a fürdő felé. Vagyis csak ment volna, mivel egy szép nagyot zuhant, mert a lába alá került egy páncél sisakja.  
- Alphonse! - kiáltott rá szétterpesztett lábakkal a földön ülve, a fejét keresgélő bádogdobozra. - Megkérhetnélek arra, hogy ne hagy szét a darabjaidat? - a fémhalmaz, vagyis inkább a bene lévő fiú csak igenlően hümmögött egyet. Megszólalni nem mert, ugyanis premier plánban megcsodálhatta Edward csupasz alfelét, aki nem várt tovább, és bement zuhanyozni.  
Egy pillanaton múlt az egész, ahogy a szöszi becsapta maga mögött az ajtót, a páncél feje helyén lévő nyíláson két vércsík spriccelt ki a fehérnek nem igazán nevezhető falra, hogy aztán remegő lábakkal kimásszon belőle… Winry.


	5. Chapter 5

Madárcsicsergős reggelre virradt a következő nap is. Ugyan úgy, mint az az előtti, és az azt megelőző ötvenvalahány. Ed, párnáját a fejére szorítva feküdt az ágyon, és próbált tovább aludni… mondjuk úgy hatig… vagy hétig… ha már kilencig lehetetlenség. Ugyanis azok az átkozott madarak már hajnali fél négy óta úgy csiripeltek - vagyis inkább üvöltöztek - hogy ember, ép ésszel ki nem bírja, aztán öt körül beindul az élet a városban, ami csilingeléssel, csörömpöléssel, kiáltásokkal és minden féle hangokkal jár. A zajszint ilyenkor már a halálos dózis határát verdeste Ed számára. De ez még nem volt elég. A finálé még mindig váratott magára, de előtte a szálló - nem állandó - vendégei kezdték meg a folyosón való mászkálást, és az artikulálatlan Jó reggeltezést vérlázítóan ordítozni… de kínozzuk csak tovább kedvenc mélynövésű szöszinket, Winry, dobhártyaszaggató vinnyogásával, ami még a földszinti hallból is felhallatszódott. Háromnegyed hatkor Alphonse is felébredt a páncélban, amiből borzasztó nyikorgás közepette kimászott, hogy padlórezgető trappolással feltépje az olajozatlan ajtót és jó hangosan becsapja maga mögött és a szívmelengetőnek nem nevezhető szokásos kis reggeli párbeszédet lebonyolítsa a két szállótulajdonos boszorkánnyal.  
- Jó reggelt Winry, Pinako néni! - szűrődött be minden egyes mondat lentről.  
- Jó reggelt Al! Hogy aludtál? - kérdezte fejhangon visítva Winry.  
- Köszönöm, jól! - válaszolta teli torokból üvöltve Alphonse.  
- Kérsz reggelit? - csengett Pinako néni mézes-mázos öreg hangja.  
- Hát perszeeeeee! - vonyította a bádoglakó.  
- Akkor foglalj helyet és készítek neked valamit. - kínálta hellyel a fiút az öreglány.  
Szék recsegése, és az ülőalkalmatosság szálkás fa lábának súrlódása a termeszes fa padlón, Winry visongó nevetgélése, ajtónyikorgás, az ablakok zörgése, vendég érkezése, ismét Winry hangja, majd az újonnan érkezett elkalauzolása után, aki természetesen Ed szobája előtt is elrobogott, megkezdődött a végjáték. Edward ilyenkor már dülledt, véreres szemmel, fogcsikorgatva szorította a takaróját is a fejére, tetemes mennyiségű oxigéntől megfosztva magát - felhangzott az ominózus kérdés, amit már betéve tudott.  
- Ed még alszik? - hallatszódott Winry nyálkás bugyborékolása.  
- Szerintem már ébredezik. - érkezett Al, gyerekesen öblös hangorkánja.  
- Akkor kérlek, vidd fel neki ezt - üvegcsörömpölés - Biztosan örülni fog neki!  
_„Örül a halál" - _Ednél beindult a gondolkodás bonyolult menete. A végkifejlet, lendületes trappolással közeledet felé, majd…  
- Szép, jó reggelt Eeeeed! - csámpázott végig gerendagyilkos léptekkel a tapintatlanság szőke démona. - Jól aludtál?  
_„ Hát persze, mert jó aludni, miközben az ocsmány hangodat hallani az egész országban már korareggel!"  
_- Hoztam neked reggelit! - ismét üvegcsörömpölés.  
_„Vajon mikor zúdul a nyakamba az a borzalmas mennyiségű üvegszilánk?"  
_- Köszönöm, Winry… végre valami jót is cselekedtél ma reggel!  
- Jaj, Ed, te olyan vicces vagy - hahotázott a lány - De jobban tennéd, ha - a függöny széthúzásának kellemetlen kaparó hangja - Végre lehúznád a fejedről a takarót - az említett ágynemű erőszakos rángatása, ami sikeresen le is csusszant Ed kócos fejéről.  
- Ááááááh! Ezt most miért kellett? - ordított fel Edward, szemeire tapasztott keze mögül.  
- De hát már negyed hét van! A végén még el fogsz késni a munkából!  
- De hát már hányszor elmondtam, hogy csak tízkor nyit ki a szalon! A végén még meg terhelnéd az agyad, ha ezt megjegyeznéd…  
- Hát ez a hála? - csattant fel dühösen a szőke lány. - Ezek után ne is számíts rá, hogy ágyba hozom neked a reggelit!  
- Mert mintha valaha kértem is volna ilyesmit…  
- Bunkó! - csapta be maga után az ajtót a szőke ördög, hogy az ajtókeret feletti vakolat szép lassan megrepedt és diszkréten lezúdult a parkettára.  
- Én meg Ed… - mormogott a szőke fiú, miután a kis házisárkány végre kiment a szobájából.

A fennmaradó időben Ed, a plafont szuggerálta, remélve, hogy ráomlik. Miután végre elhagyta a rémségek - Winry és Al - kicsiny szállóját, a szalonba menet összetalálkozott kedvencnek éppen nem nevezhető főnökével, a férfival, aki úgy hívtak, hogy…  
- Roy… te girhes gebe, már megint veled kell utaznom? - köszöntötte Ed rekedt hangon, miközben felugrottak a villamosra.  
- Neked is tündöklően, gyönyörű, szép, jó reggelt, kedves alkalmazott, Edward! - duruzsolta a fekete hajú. - Vigyázz mit mondasz, mert még a végén a vécét fogod pucolni.  
- Hát, ha neked meg felel, hogy a fejedet használom hozzá, akkor nekem tökéletesen megfelel. - vigyorodott el a szöszi, miközben Roy, feltűnően kócos fejét vizslatta. - Látom ma reggel sem fogott rajtad a fésű.  
- Én meg hadd ne mondjam, hogy mihez fogom használni a te fejedet, ha még egyszer szóvá teszed a frizurámat. - nézett ki morogva az ablakon Mustang.  
Ed elnevette magát.  
- Na, ne ijesztgess! Mégis mi történt veled? - faggatta Ed, immár jókedvűen. - Macskával vakartad a tetves fejedet? - nevetett fel ismét?  
- Ha-ha-ha… mondhatom, nagyon vicces - zörögte Roy még mindig az ablakon kibámulva. - De ha annyira érdekel, elmondhatom. - kinyújtózott a kényelmetlen ülésen és büszke fejjel Ed arcába bámult. - Az éjjel hazavittem egy szőke vadmacskát.  
- Höh… elvitte a cica a fésűjét? - gúnyolódott Ed. - Na, és mondd, csak nem Jean volt az a szőke vadmacska?  
- Gúnyolódj, csak, ha akarsz… de legalább nekem jobb éjszakám volt, mint neked. - célozgatott Ed nyúzott képére, és kipirosodott, táskás-karikás szemeire.  
- Ha tudni akarod… én is ki fogtam egy szőke cicust… jobban mondva kettőt. - ennél a résznél leolvadt Roy arcáról a vigyor. - Az egyik nálam töltötte az éjszakát, jó hangosan nyikorgott, a másik reggel törte rám a szobám ajtaját, és lerángatta rólam a takarót.  
- Piszok mázlista… akarom mondani… nem vagy te túl fiatal ehhez? - komolyodott el Roy.  
- Látom, neked mindig csak egy dolgon jár az eszed… ennyi erővel akár egy bordélyba is mehettem volna dolgozni. - csipkelődött Ed. - Az nyikorgós Alphonse volt, tudod, az a kis potyautas, aki a páncélban utazott, nem volt szívem kitenni az utcára, így hát megmondtam neki, ha a páncélban alszik, akkor maradhat. A másik pedig Winry volt, berúgta az ajtót, hozzám vágta a reggelit, a vinnyogásával megölte egy újabb idegszálamat és letépte rólam a takarót, hogy ébredjek fel.  
Roy, aki eddig némán hallgatta a kis monológot, most hangos kacagásban tört ki. Még szerencse, hogy Ed vele volt, különben elfelejtett volna leszállni, amit a szöszi nem is bánt volna annyira.  
Ezek után, a nap hátralevő része úgy vánszorgott, mint egy idegzsábás éti csiga, egészen fél tizenegyig, amikor is bejött egy feltűnő, narancssárga hajú fiú, aki egy szemöldök piercinget szeretett volna készíttetni. Persze Ed, az üzlet hátsó részében, a függöny mögött bóbiskolt, amikor Roy, a visszajáró pénzzel a kezében odaszólt neki.  
- Munka van, Edo fiú! Egy szemöldökszúrás lesz!  
- Máris megyek! - hallatszódott egy elnyújtott nyávogásszerű felelet, majd, mint egy öregember, összenőtt szemekkel előtápászkodott és egy határozott fejmozdulattal az egyik szék felé intett a srácnak.  
- Dobd le magad, én összeszedem az eszközöket - pár lépés után megállt és odaszólt főnökének. - Ne vigyorogj Mustang, úgy emlékszem, neked még függőben van valami! - majd tovább csoszogott.

- Félsz? - kérdezte a fiút, mielőtt nekilátott volna bárminemű szúrásnak.  
- Nem igazán, csak az zavar, hogy már percek óta fogdosod a mellbim… - mondatát nem tudta befejezni, mivel a mélynövésű, egy bőrszíjat nyomott a szájába.  
- Harapj rá, ha fáj…  
- Ugye nem a farkadat adtad a szájába, Edo? - gúnyolódott a pult mögül Roy.  
- Kussolj Mustang.  
- Kussolnék én, de akkor nem vennéd észre, hogy a vendég szemöldöke helyett a mellbimbóját szúrod épp…  
Ed megdermedt a mozdulatban, homlokára verejtékcseppek gyűltek, nyelt egyet, miközben lassan a narancssárga hajú srác arcába nézett.  
- Bocsi… - cincogta rekedt hangon.  
Roy kárörvendően felkacagott, majd diszkréten hátravonult a függöny mögé.  
- Hát… ööö… izéé… hogy is mondjam… ha szeretnéd, akkor visszatérítjük a piercing teljes árát… ééés…  
- Hagyd csak, ez is tökéletesen megfelel - hajolt Edward arcába a fiú. - Másképp is jóváteheted… - megnyalta ajkait, miközben végig mérte a szöszi testét végül megállt egy ponton, miután jól szemügyre vette, ismét Ed arcába bámult, mire az falfehér szoborrá dermedt.  
-Bo-bo-bocsi… - hangját egy hat éves kislány is megirigyelhette volna. - De még nem töltöttem be a tizennyolcat se… és különben sem… szóval…  
A narancssárga hajú, meglepődött, majd zavarba jött.  
- Én bocs… nem tudtam…  
- Semmi gond… - ám ezt Ed nem gondolta komolyan. _„Nem gond? Már hogyne lenne gond, amikor ez a faszi rám indult?"  
_A lekoptatott fiú gyors léptekkel kiviharzott a helyiségből, és megfogadta, hogy messzire elkerüli ezt a helyet, amikor Jean megjelent az ajtóban.  
- Nem tudtam, hogy effajta szolgáltatásokat is nyújtunk a belépő vendégeknek. Randira hívott? - nézett a távolodó alak után. - Jó a segge… - szólt cigivel a szájában. - Én is olyan segget akarok…  
- Talán elkezdhetnél gyúrni. - köszöntötte a férfit Roy. - Az se az utcán találta…  
- Neked is, szia, Roy… Ed. - biccentett a továbbra is döbbent szöszinek.  
- Hát ilyenkor kell munkába jönni?  
- Nyugi van, csődör… annyira lefáradtam tegnap este, különben sincs ember, aki idejönne.  
- Akkor mégis, szerinted, mi volt itt az, az előbbi fazon? Délibáb? Tömeges hallucináció? Szellem? Ember, ha így folytatod, kénytelen leszek megválni tőled…  
- Jaj, Roy, te akkor sem rúgnál ki, ha kiderülne rólam, hogy ha kiderülne rólam, hogy gyilkossági kísérletet tervezek ellened.  
- Hé! Jean… mit is csináltál tegnap este? - kérdezett közbe Ed úgy, mintha Havoc-kal töltötte volna az estét, csak nem emlékezne az eseményekre.  
- Hát… asszem, egy dögös kis feketével múlattam az időt… igen…  
Ed meglepődött.  
- Szóval akkor tényleg Roy-jal voltál…  
- Miről beszélsz, te korcs? Még, hogy ezzel a gnómmal? Na, ne nevettess… - fakadt ki az emlegetett.  
- Hát te beszéltél nekem, minden féle „szőke vadmacskáról", azután pedig Jean jött a „dögös feketével".  
Roy totál ledöbbent, és teljesen hülyének nézte Edwardot.  
- Hát, ha annyira tudni akarod, akkor Rizával voltam! Ezt a balekot - bökött Jean-ra. - Ezt a balekot pedig még kiscicának sem nevezném… nemhogy vadmacskának!  
- Hát akkor egy véleményen vagyunk - húzta fel az orrát Jean. - Te még messziről sem vagy dögös… na… várjunk csak… - hirtelen megakadt a beszéde, és mintha visszatekerte volna képzeletben az elhangzottakat. - Te… te… teeeeeee… elcsábítottad tőlem Rizát?  
- Csábítani? Nem kellett csábítani, jött magától is, amikor felajánlottam, hogy elhívlak téged is…  
- Te szemééét. - Jean gondolatban különféle középkori kínzások alá vetette Royt. - Miért kell folyton elhalásznod előlem minden nőt? Te aljas…

A fények kialszanak, a hangok elnémulnak, majd középen felkapcsolódik egy reflektor és megjelenik egy sötét alak… helyett Jean Havoc, akinek vörösen izzó szemei és tébolyult kacaja baljóslatúvá tette, az amúgy is borzongató hatást.  
- Rettegj, Roy Mustang… te göthös bányaló! Bosszúm lesújt… nem is… mert az átkom… áh… tök mindegy. - vakarta meg tarkóját, majd folytatta. - Végzeted közeledik, te szoknyapecér…  
- Jól van Jean… munka van… - szakította félbe az átok és a bosszú alanya.  
- Hogy mi? - lepődött meg Havoc.  
- Vendég érkezett. - folytatta Edo.  
- Akkor miért nem Roy foglalkozik vele?  
- Mert Roy, Rizával telefonál már egy fél órája…  
- Te átkozott! - fakadt ki Jean, patakzó könnyekkel, ökölbe szorított kezével, mintha csak Royt fojtogatná.


	6. Chapter 6

_Fények lekapcsolva, a díszlet tökéletes, mindenki a helyére, a kamera forog, és… 3… 2… 1…  
_  
- Köszöntök mindenkit, ez itt aaaaaaaa… - zengi egy mélyen búgó hang, majd felvillan egy neon sárga felirat. - Jean Havoc shoooow!

_Középen felkapcsolódik a szokásos reflektor, és feltűnik kikosarazott műsorvezetőnk, aki először elővesz egy doboz cigit, egy szálat a szájába vesz, meggyújtja, beleszív egy jó nagyot, kifújja, egy másodpercig eltűnődik, majd nekikezd._

- Nos, ez a kis extra show műsor azért jött létre, hogy bosszút álljak, minden egyes kárba veszett randevúmért, amit egy túl kanos, vén csatalónak köszönhetek.

_Sugdolózás, és értetlen hangok a nézőtérről._

- Egyszerűbben fogalmazok, hogy bizonyos alulfejlett törpék is megértsék…

_- _Ki olyan kicsi, hogy beleragad a cipő talpába, ha rálépnek?_ - hallatszik egy ingerült kiáltás a tömegből, majd…  
- _Jaj, Ed_ - közben kuncogás más irányból. - _Csendesedj el! Ne legyél már ennyire gyerekes_.  
- _Mert aki egy páncélban potyázik, az nem gyerekes?_ - érkezik a suttogás formájában a szemrehányó válasz._

- Khm… szóval, rengeteg randim volt már, potenciális - legalábbis annak tűnő - feleség jelölt hölgyekkel… ami végül teljesen befuccsolt, mert lecsapták a kezemről. Illetve lecsapta, egy bizonyos ember, és elhatároztam, hogy bosszút állok, minden egyes elveszett rózsaszálért.

_Elérzékenyült, női sóhajok.  
- Hogy milyen édes ez a Jean!  
- Nem is értem, hogy miért hagyták ott…  
Majd…  
- Hölgyeim, tőlem nem csak egy szálat, de egy egész csokrot is kapnak, ha eljönnek velem egy kellemes sétára…_

- Rooooy! Teee… chh… EZ AZ ÉN MŰSOROM, NE AKAR MÉG ITT IS A KÖZÉPPONTBAN LENNI! - ordítja összezárt fogakkal Jean, majd lenyugszik és rágyújt egy újabb cigire. - Szóval, aki nélkül nem lenne teljes ez a show műsor, az nem más, mint ez a szoknyapecér-paci, Roy Mustang.

_Hangos taps, fütyülés, éljenzés, és fellép a színpadra az előbb megnevezett személy, aki karjait felemelve fogadja a lelkes üdvözlést._

- Köszönöm… köszönöm mindenkinek… - előhúz egy köteg névjegykártyának tűnő papírt, majd szétszórja a közönség soraiban. - Akinek kell a telefonszámom és egyéb elérhetőségem, az itt mindent megtalál. Köszönöm… - majd Havoc-hoz fordul. - Nem gáz, hogy a te műsorodban én vagyok a népszerűbb és nem te?  
- Mert egy gátlástalan kéjenc vagy. - morogja borús arccal Jean, majd ismét átveszi a műsorvezetést. - Akkor most térjünk vissza a témához, és nézzük is meg a következő részt, melyben jól kibabrálok veled.  
- Muszáj ezt? - húzza a száját Roy.  
- Igen, muszáj… - terül el egy ördögi vigyor Havoc arcán.

**

Ismét egy újabb reggel, egy újabb fárasztó este után. Fél kilencnél állnak az óra mutatói, de Jean Havoc még csak most nyitja ki vastagon csipás szemeit, hogy elinduljon dolgozni.  
- Picsába… már megint el fogok késni… - mormog az orra alatt, hogy tudatosítsa magában a tényt.  
Miután gyorsan - durván másfél óra alatt - összekapta magát, elindult a Shamballa Tattoo felé, ami úgy egy laza harminc perc gyalog, mert, hogy Jean-ünk szerencséje nem az igazi, és most is egyetlen perccel késte le a buszt.  
Miután belépett az ajtón, egy kellemes csilingelés fogadta, mert a többiektől ezt nem várhatta el, miután Ed, valaki nyelvében merült el, vagyis, inkább annak az átszúrásában, Roy pedig a pénzt számolgatta a kasszában.  
- Nektek is jó reggelt! - köszönt oda mellékesen, nem mintha várt volna bárminemű választ.  
- Nyolcvanhat ezerkétszáz negyvenkettő... őőő… basszus, Jean, most miattad eltévesztettem a számolást.  
- Beléd is, Roy…  
A fekete hajú, az órára pillantott.  
- Már megint, vagy két órát késtél…  
- Most mit tegyek, ha egyszer előttem ment el a busz?  
- Nem laksz olyan messze.  
- Sajnálom, de tegnap este, kicsit kiborultam, amikor a virágárus lány közölte velem, hogy miattad szakít velem… aztán bánatomban megittam két üveg, teafüves vodkát, és egy olcsó szajhánál kötöttem ki…  
- Nocsak…  
-… de van egy sejtésem, hogy estére már az is miattad lesz elfoglalt…  
- Hát, nem garantálom, tudod nekem nincs szükségem az efféle nők társaságára. - mosolyodott el gonoszul Roy és tovább számolgatta a pénzt.  
- Gebedj meg! - mordult rá a szőke, aki egy szál cigit keresett a zsebeiben.  
- Rendben… de előbb hozhatnál nekem egy kávét a szomszédból. - Jean mérges horkantására, felnézett és folytatta. - Na, jól van, hozhatsz magadnak te is.

Havoc dühösen trappolt át a szemközti kávézóba, kezében egy termosszal. A csinos kis üzletbe lépve, egy kellemes csengettyű hangja fogadta, valahonnan a feje felől. Elmosolyodott, miközben a levegőbe szimatolt. Szerette a kávé illatát. Odalépett a pulthoz, egy középkorú nő mellé, aki elmélyülten beszélgetett a pincérkisasszonnyal.  
-… és már három napja, lázas, és megy a hasa, szegény gyereknek… - sopánkodott, a középkorú hölgy, kezében egy kosárral.  
- Borzalmas - válaszolt a pincérnő. - Az unokaöcsém is ugyan ebben szenved. Lehet, hogy valami vírus terjeng a városban.  
Ekkor Jeannak olyan ötlete támadt, amitől teljesen beindult bosszúálló fantáziája és csak a pincérnő szólongatása hozta vissza őt a jelenbe.  
- Elnézést, uram! Uram… kérem, nyomja el a cigarettáját!  
- Hogy… mi? - dadogott a szőke férfi, majd magához térve elnyomta a csikket egy hamutálban és gyorsan leadta a rendelést. Öt perc múlva, már a az utca túloldala felé rohant…

- Tessék, srácok… mehh-ghoztam ah… a kávét… - lihegett, haja nedvesen tapadt hozzá a homlokához.  
- Mi tartott ilyen sokáig? - vetette oda Roy, fel sem nézve a kasszából.  
- Elromlott a kávédaráló… - fújta ki magát Jean.  
- Aham… bögrét hátul találsz.  
_„Királysáááág! Hamarosan kanca lesz a csődörből."_

Jean Havoc izgatottan csörömpölt a termosz tetejével és a három bögrével, majd enyhén remegő kézzel vitte ki a kávékat.  
- Na, akkor koccintsunk! - emelte poharát Ed.  
- De hát kávéval nem szokás koccintani. - vonta fel szemöldökét Roy.  
- Ez most egy különleges alkalom.  
- Miért is?  
- Mert Jeannak sikerült tizenöt percen belül valamit elintézni.  
Roy és Ed hangosan felkacagtak és összeütötték bögréjüket.  
- Te kis pondró_._ - morgott lüktető érrel a fején Havoc, miközben kávéscsészéje oldala már repedezett gyilkos szorításától, majd sértődötten, ám elégedetten elvonult a függöny mögé.

Roy keze alatt halkan zizegve készülődött egy gyönyörű tetoválás, ami két, hínár közt úszkáló koi-t, és hulló, cseresznyevirág szirmokat ábrázolt_._ Már két órája dolgozott a vendége hátán, aki harmadik alkalommal jött vissza, hogy végre befejezze a tetoválását. Épp a halakat színezte, amikor erős hascsikarás kezdte gyötörni. Kiverte a víz, és keze meg remegett.  
- Rendben, Maes, mára legyen ennyi, különben jövő hétre nem gyógyul meg a bőröd. Miközben a szemüveges férfi felállt a székből, a vigyorgó Jean-ra bízta a vendég bőrének lekezelését, és az anyagiakat, majd villámgyors léptekkel megrohamozta a mellékhelyiséget, ahonnan legalább negyven perc múlva jött csak vissza.

- Borzalmas… biztosan volt valami a kávéban. - dörzsölte hasát Roy.  
- De hát nekünk semmi bajunk nincs tőle. - válaszolt nehezen megtartott pókerarccal Jean. - Túl érzékeny a gyomrod.  
- Ja, persze… tudom, hogy te voltál.  
- Hát ilyesmit nézel ki belőlem? - kérdezte ártatlan arccal Havoc.  
- Végül is… te még egy nőt sem tudsz megtartani, nem hogy hashajtót csempéssz a kávémba. - somolygott Roy.  
- Na, fogadjunk, hogy találok valakit, akit nem tudsz elszedni tőlem!  
- Rendben, ha én nyerek, hozzád költözik Ed, egy, teljes, hónapra. - nyújtotta a kezét Roy.  
- De ha én, akkor egy életre abbahagyod a nőzést! - fogadta el Mustang jobbját, Jean.  
- Ne kérj tőlem lehetetlent… - kezdte volna Roy, de hangos korgás hallatszódott a hasa felől, ami rémült vécé rohamra késztette. - EEEEEEEED! Nyisd ki! Kérlek! - dörömböl az ajtón.  
- Nem lehet… nekem is kell a vécé… menj át a kávézóba! - hallatszódott Ed nyöszörgő hangja a legkisebb helyiségből.  
Roy, egy kétségbeesett próbálkozást tett, az említett helyen, ám a végzete utol érte, pont a kávézó kellős közepén, csúcsforgalom idején. Jött, aminek jönnie kellett. Hangosan felzokogott, amikor látta, hogy legalább öten-hatan állnak a vécé előtt. Nem bírta tovább… igen, ott, legalább ötven ember szemeláttára.

A fények kialszanak, felizzik egy reflektor, és középen feltűnik egy sötét alak.  
- Igen, Jean Havoc ismét megcsinálta. - gúnyos kis nevetgélése, kárörvendő, beteges hahotázássá fajult. Kirobbanó örömét, egy elgyötört hang szakította félbe.  
- Öhm… hol van Roy? - kérdezte Ed. - Szabad a vécé… bár, nem ajánlom neki, hogy most rögtön bemenjen.  
Ezek hallatán Jean, a röhögéstől félholtan rogyott a földre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Fények lekapcsolva, a díszlet tökéletes, mindenki a helyére, a kamera forog, és… 3… 2… 1…  
_  
- Köszöntök mindenkit, ez itt aaaaaaaa… - zengi egy mélyen búgó hang, majd felvillan egy neon sárga felirat. - Jean Havoc shoooow!

- Helló, mindenki! - _előlép kedvenc láncdohányosunk._ - Gondolom még mindannyian emlékeztek az előző fejezetre, amiben egy kekec hintaló első kézből tapasztalhatta meg, hogy milyen is a bosszú, Havoc-módra.  
- Kissé túlzásba estél, nem gondolod? – kérdezte remegő hangon Roy.  
- Túlzás? Hát, ha ez neked túlzás, akkor én mit szóljak? Egyedül fogok meghalni, csak mert TE folyton elhalászod előlem a nőket!  
- De Jean! Nem tehetek róla, hogy vonzóbb vagyok, mint te!

_Gúnyos füttykoncert, fújolás a nézőtér felől._

- Közlöm veled Roy… - kezdett bele flegma hangon Jean, majd teli torokból üvöltve folytatta. – Hogy ezt csak Rizáért kaptad! A többi lányért is meglakolsz, akit eddig csak elcsábítottál tőlem!  
Roy a fejéhez kapott és elsápadt.  
- Jaj, anyám… négyszázötvenkét nap, az hány év?  
- Gúnyolódj csak, úgyis te iszod meg a levét…  
- Már megittam… tegnap… kávéba csempészve… nem emlékszel? – nyögött Roy, miközben hangosan korgó hasát markolászta. – De tudod mit? Kössünk fogadást!  
- Na, mi van? Csak nem félsz?  
- Dehogynem… sőt, egyenesen rettegek… szóval fogadjunk abban, hogy nem létezik olyan nő, akit ne tudnék elszedni tőled. Ha én nyerek, Edward hozzád költözik két teljes hónapra.  
- Héééé, engem hagyjatok ki a gyerekes hülyeségeitekből! - hallatszódott a közönség soraiból.  
- Css! Ed, ne zavard a műsort… - követte fojtott sugdolózás.  
- Fogd be Al… mellesleg… - majd a székére felpattanva folytatta. - KI OLYAN KICSI, HOGY...

_Tompa koppanás, majd hangok, ahogy egy eszméletlen, nem túlzottan termetes embert lerugdosnak az asztal alá._

- Jaj, Ed, ezt most senki sem tette szóvá! – csattant fel Winry hangja. – Kösz, Al, jó, hogy mindig kéznél van a páncélod valamelyik darabja…  
- De hát az, az én páncélom! –szűrődött ki Ed elhaló hangja az asztal alól.

Jean és Roy döbbent fejjel figyelték a kis közjátékot. Havoc előbb tért magához és folytatta.  
- Rendben, de ha én nyerek, akkor… örökre abbahagyod a nőzést… és helyette pasizni fogsz. – fejezte be mondatát csevegő hangon.  
- Hát… készülj fel egy lakótársra…

Esős, borult reggelre virradt a szombat, és az utcákat vastag köd borította. Jean Havoc pedig kedvtelenül kászálódott ki az ágyából, pedig hétvégén, amikor zárva van a szalon, ő bizony délután egyig fel sem szokott kelni. De ez a nap más volt, Jean Havoc randira akart hívni legalább három nőt, mert nem akarta akár csak egyetlen percig is előnyhöz juttatni Pici Paci Royt.  
Gyorsan felöltözött és átvánszorgott Pinako néni fogadójába egy kis potya reggeli reményében, na meg, hogy boldogítsa Edet.  
Amikor belépett a helyiségbe, az teljesen kihalt volt, még az öreglány sem törölgette a poharait a pult mögött és még Winry vinnyogása is furcsán hiányzott. Felötlött benne a gondolat, hogy a járványügyisek felfedezték a helyet és kipucolták a helyet, amin nem is csodálkozott volna… mert hát ki ne ismerné Pinako néni híres almás pitéjét?  
A fogadó most is sötét, és dohos volt, egy árva lélek sem kószált arra felé, vagyis hát…  
Amikor Jean megpróbálkozott Ed szobájánál kopogtatni, egy eltévedt szellem akkor lebegett ki az ötös szoba ajtaján. Jean döbbent fejjel bámult rá, majd még épp időben a szellem után kiabált.  
- Hé, te hulla! 'em t'od, hogy merre vannak a többiek? – erre megtorpant és fenyegetően a szöszire nézett.  
- Mit képzelsz, te húscafat? Én vagyok a fogadó legrémisztőbb kopogó szelleme! – tornyosult Jean felé, akinek ekkor bevillant emlékei közül a dühtől habzó szájú Winry, majd arra az álláspontra jutott, hogy igenis van a házban félelmetesebb dolog, mint ez a szellem, majd lazaságát bizonyítva hátba akarta veregetni a kísértetet, de keze átsuhant a „testén", ezért zavarodottságát leplezve próbálkozott valamivel.  
- Legyek… csak… legyek… - a szellem kiborulva bámult a férfira, aki folytatta. – Szóval, hol is vannak a többiek?  
- Itt-ott… temetőkben, házakban, néha erdőkben kísértenek…  
- Nem a többi szellemet kérdeztem, te büdös mumus, hanem az itt lakó embereket! – csattant fel Jean.  
- Büdös mumus? Na, jó… megyek, nem is kellett volna szóba állnom veled! – majd sértődötten tovalebegett, majd még flegmán visszaszólt. – Amúgy kimentek az állomásra, mert segítenek Ednek kivinni a páncélját, amit eladott. – és befordult- illetve belebegett- a folyosó sarkán, de ismét visszafordult. – Mellesleg… a szellemek nem is büdösek!

Jean elgondolkozva elővett egy doboz cigit, és rágyújtott.  
- Hát, akkor megvárom őket… - szólalt meg hangosan, hátha hallja még a szellem, de valaki más válaszolt.  
- Most már magadban beszélsz?  
- Hogy mi? Szia, Winry, csak egy szellemmel társalogtam…  
- Te szellemekkel beszélgetsz? – nézett értetlen arccal a férfit. – Te füvet szívsz, vagy mi?  
- Hát, már megesett, hogy Roy, szívatásképp belecsempészett pár szál füves cigit a dobozomba… egy álló hétig vigyorogtam…  
- Képzelem… hogy az a Roy mekkora egy bunkó… el sem hiszem, hogy léteznek még hozzá hasonló emberek!  
Ekkor Havocnak egy eget rengetően csodálatos ötlete támadt.  
- Figyelj Winry! Segítesz nekem megnyerni egy fogadást?  
- Én neked? Ugyan miért? Ráadásul a múltkori után? A lábam még mindig sebes…  
- Ha segítesz, és nyerek, akkor veszek neked valami nagyon drágát, amit szeretnél!  
A lánynak felcsillantak a szemei és közelhúzódott Jeanhoz.  
- Mik a részletek?

Jean csodálatos terve azon alapult, hogy Winry borzasztóan utálja Royt, amióta kirúgta őt a szalonból és helyette felvette Edet. Nos, ezt az utálatot kihasználva jutott eszébe ez az ötlet, miszerint Roy soha sem csábítaná el Winryt, és mivel személyesen kérte meg a lányt erre, az soha nem fog bedőlni neki… meg amúgy is…

- Szóval akkor kezet rá! – véglegesítette Jean a Winryvel kötött fogadást.  
- Kezet rá! – vigyorodott el cinkosul lány.  
Erre a végszóra vágódott ki az ajtó, és Edward lépett be rajta, izzadt homlokát törölgetve, majd értetlen arccal nézett a párocskára.  
- Ti meg…  
- Mi folyik itt, emberek? - lépett Ed mellé Roy, és ő is csatlakozott Ed döbbenetéhez.  
- Hát akkor… - fordult a lány felé Jean, és romantikusan közel hajolt hozzá. – Nyolcra érted jövök, kedves.  
- Várni foglak! – válaszolt megjátszott érzékenységgel Winry, majd egy csókot lehet a távozó férfi után, aki Roy mellé érve megveregette annak vállát.  
- Úgy néz ki, hogy este randim lesz… hajrá, fiú… próbáld csak elvenni őt…  
Roy döbbenete nemhogy elmúlt volna, inkább még nagyobb méreteket öltött, főleg akkor, amikor órákkal később, szobájának ablakából kitekintve látta, ahogy Jean éppen besegíti Winryt egy hófehér limuzinba.  
Roy Mustang még soha nem érezte magát ennyire sarokba szorítva.  
- Hogy a jó életbe fogom én elédesgetni Jeantól azt a libát? Én nem vagyok normális… - szidta magát félhangosan motyogva, majd telefont ragadott és tárcsázott. – Halló, Breda? Szevasz, nagyfiú! Nem lenne kedved átjönni a krimóba inni? … Remek… Akkor majd csengess fel, ha itt vagy és lemegyek, szia! – Flame sóhajtva csapta le a kagylót, majd elindult, hogy egy alsónadrágnál több ruha legyen rajta.  
Kereken húsz perc múlva már a lakás kulcsait vágta zsebre, hogy az utcára kiérve üdvözölhesse régi cimboráját.  
- Breda! Öreg haver, egy másodpercet sem öregedtél az óta, mióta legutóbb találkoztam veled!  
- Viszont ezt te nem mondhatod el magadról, Flame! Mik azok a ráncok az arcodon? És azok az őszhajszálak?  
- Hallucinálsz? Mert, hogy nekem egyetlen őszhajszálam nincs, azt is biztos…  
- Szóval akkor a ráncokat nem is tagadod? – vakarta meg az állát Breda, majd mind ketten nevetni kezdtek a tréfán.

Breda, egy köpcös fickó volt, tekintélyes sörhassal, és agyon tetovált felsőtesttel, ami illett a motoros életstílusához. Motorok terén sem adta alább, mint egy kétezer köbcentis, egyedi tervezésű, lángmintákkal díszített, fekete chopper. A motor láttán Roynak leesett az álla.  
- Csak azt ne mondd, hogy ez a gép a tiéd!  
- Dehogynem. – bólogatott Breda. – Még szép, hogy az enyém. Road Mustangnak hívom a kicsikét.  
- A „kicsikét"? – nyögött fel Roy, majd felpattant a motorra Breda mögé és elhúztak a legközelebbi kocsma felé.

Úgy két és fél óra múlva már mind a ketten jócskán elázva támasztották a pultot. Roy épp kesevres sorsát ecsetelgette épp haverjának, amikor két túlzottan is ismerős alak lépett be a kocsmába.  
Mégpedig a Havoc-Rockbell páros. Bredának leesett az álla, Roy pedig elég szépen félre nyelt, hogy még a maradék sörét is felborította, aminek a csapos egy kicsit sem örült, és ennek hangot adva próbálta meg elzavarni az ittas férfit, de Breda közbe szólt.  
- Csaposkám, ha valami bajod van, akkor nekem mondd! Egyből hívom a többi motoros havert, és lerendezzük a rozzant bárodat! - a csapos erre nem mert megszólalni, féltette a kocsmáját, ezért hát csak elhúzta a száját és odébb ment.  
- A többi motoros haver? – érdeklődött Roy.  
- Igen, Greed és a bandája… biztos hallottál már róluk, nemrég hatalmas balhéba keveredtek a környéken.  
- Mintha Maes mesélt volna erről valamit, miközben a hátát csináltam…  
- Maes?  
- Csak egy vendég, akinek az egész hátára készítek egy tetoválást, és néha amikor jön, mesél egy-két dolgot, amit a kapitányságon hall.  
- Rendőrökkel haverkodsz?  
- Nem árt, ha van egy bennfentes ismerősöd, aki néha kihúz a szarból, ha kell…  
- Na, ja…

Nem túl mélyre szántó társalgásukból egy harsány kiáltás zökkentette ki őket.  
- Szevasz, Roy! Na, mi a helyzet? Lejöttetek Brendával inni? – ekkor Havoc felkapta a fejét, hogy mi szaladt ki a száján. – Breda? Hééé, öreg cimbi, de rég láttalak!  
- Én is téged, és ki a leányzó? – pillantott a Jean mellett ácsorgó lányra.  
- Winry Rockbell… a volt alkalmazottam és Jean-cicus újdonsült barátnője! – válaszolt helyettük is Roy.  
- Nem is értem, mit vagy úgy ezen fenn akadva, Mustang. – válaszolt flegma hangon Winry.  
- Hogy mit? Mégis… miért pont te? – csattant fel Flame.  
- Azt hiszem, hogy egy csúnya féltékenységi jelenetbe keveredtem… - adott hangos észrevételének Breda.  
- Nem! Nincs itt semmiféle féltékenység… csak szimplán kibelezem Havocot! Valami turpisságot érzek körülöttetek!  
- Na de kérlek, Roy… én tartom magam a megbeszéltekhez…  
- Csókold meg. – jelentette ki nemes egyszerűséggel Mustang.  
- Ho-hogy miiiii? – lepődött meg szöszi láncdohányos.  
- Csak csókold meg, és te nyertél…

Jean vett egy nagy levegőt, egészen közel húzta arcához Winryt, mélyen a szemébe nézett és gondolatban ezerszer bocsánatot kért tőle. Miközben egyre csak fogyott köztük a távolság, Roy szívverése és a jelenet mintha csak lelassult volna és minden dobbanással egyre közelebb került volna a vereséghez ahogy Winry és Jean ajkai egyre közelebb és közelebb került egymáshoz, míg végül…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Heymans _Breda unott közönyösséggel ült cellájának sarkában, miközben vakolat potyogott a fejére.  
Hétfő volt. Délután. A nap lemenőben volt Central felett és _Heymans _Breda, Garfield után szabadon, mocskosul utálta a hétfőket. Volt is miért; az utóbbi két és fél napot abban a lepukkant, rozoga fogdában kellett töltenie, ráadásul aznapra ígérték, hogy kiengedik, de nem lett az akcióból semmi, mert bizonyos, Jean Havoc és Roy Mustang folyton-folyvást egymás nyakának ugrottak. Nos, így telt el a hétvége és a hétfő, mígnem egy Riza Hawkeye nevű nőszemély és az a Maes Hughes fazon, akiről még Roy mesélt neki, „kart karba" öltve nagy nehezen kihúzták őket a dutyiból._

- Csak azt nem értem, hogy titeket miért zártak be? – tette fel a kérdést Pinako néni, miután elváltak Rizáéktól.  
- Hát valószínűleg miattam – válaszolta Breda. – Nyilván kapcsolatba hoztak engem is a Greed-féle motoros bandával, és azt feltételezhették, hogy ők is benne vannak… Ráadásul az a múltkori kis incidensük is ott van…  
- Ez eddig rendben is van, de ennyi erővel bárkire, aki a bárban volt ráfoghatták volna. Vajon honnan tudhatták?  
- Nyilván a csapos köpött, miután kedvesen megfenyegetted, hogy szétvereted a kocsmáját. – válaszolt italából fel sem pillantva Roy.  
- Az meg lehet… - tűnődött el Breda.  
Ekkor Winry lépett az asztalhoz, és egy nagy tál almás pitét tett a fiúk elé. Breda két pofára habzsolta, de Jean és Roy egy ujjal sem nyúlt a süteményhez.  
Flame hirtelen felkapta a fejét és eszelős módjára a lányra villantotta szemeit, aki ettől enyhén kiborult.  
- Jean, most, csináld! – adta kiparancsoló hangon Roy.  
- Mégis mit csináljak? – értetlenkedett miközben az öngyújtójával szenvedett.  
- Csókold meg a kis ribit. Úgy emlékszem ez múltkor valahogy elmaradt.  
- Mo-most miért?  
- Háh! Tudtam! – kiáltott Roy, leleplezés-szerűen. – Tudtam, hogy igazából nem is hívtad randira! – majd idióta röhögésben tört ki.  
- Jól van Roy, akkor nyisd ki jó nagyra azokat a vaksi szemeidet! – mordult fel Jean, és elkapta a mellette ácsorgó Winryt, hogy arcát két oldalról megragadva magához húzza, hogy végül…

Szombat este volt, és Jean már majdnem megcsókolta Winryt, amikor egy hatalmas robbanás rázta meg a kocsmát, és az üvegfal berobbant magával rántva az álmennyezetet, hogy az alatta állókat teljesen belepje vakolat darabkákkal. Az ezt követő események szempillantás alatt zajlottak le. Hangzavar az utcáról és motorzaj bőgött fel az éjszakában, majd sziréna szó verte fel a beállni készülő döbbent csendet, és egyenruhások lepték el a helyiséget, a környéket…  
Rendőrök egy csoportja vette körül Royék négyesét, majd Winry kivételével mindegyiküket bilincsbe verve elvitték egy városi fogdába, ahol egészen idáig voltak.

**

Jean lendületesen vonta magához Winryt, mígnem ajkaik egymáshoz nem préselődtek. De ezzel nem ért véget a mutatvány, Havoc teljesen lázba jött, mígnem nyelve egészen Winry szájába nem került.  
A forró csókból Pinako néni zökkentette vissza, azzal, hogy egy tollseprűvel ütlegelte Jean fejét.  
- Ereszd el az unokámat, te mocskos, perverz disznó! Nem hallod? Ereszd eeeeeel!

Jean úgy próbált védekezni, hogy a kiürült pités tálat a néni arcába borította, majd az eszméletlen Winryt magával cibálva kirohant a fogadó ajtaján, a verandáról a pocsolyába lökve az épp bemenni készülő Edet.  
- Bocsi, mazsi! – kiabált vissza a felkászálódni készülő fiúnak, akit ismételten felborítottak, ez alkalommal Pinako néni személyében, aki még mindig a tollseprűt rázta a menekülő Havoc felé.  
- Hozd vissza az unokámat te emberrabló! Meglásd, holnap reggel a dutyiban ébredsz! Te disznóóóóó!

A szőke nikotinfüggő lihegve lépett lakása ajtaja elé, majd kulcsai előkotrása után kinyitotta az ajtót, és belépett, de ekkor tűnt fel csak neki, hogy egészen idáig magával cipelte az ájult Winryt.  
- Istenem… hogy én mekkora egy idióta vagyok! – csapta magát homlokon, az után egy laza mozdulattal az ágyára dobta a lányt, ő pedig ledobta magát az egyik fotelbe. Tűnődve méregette az ájult lányt, ahogy mozdulatlanul feküdt az ágyon, ahogy dús keblei fel-le emelkednek levegő vételnyi időnként. Ekkor a szöszi fiú arcára perverz vigyor húzódott, agyába ötlött egy kósza gondolat… mi lenne ha? Hát semmi! És e rövid eszmefuttatás letisztázása után letépte magáról az összes ruhát és nekifutásból ráugrott Winryre. Az este további részéről csak a szomszédok számolhattak be, hogy miért nem tudtak aludni, azon az éjjelen, bizonyos heves ágynyikorgásoktól.

Kora délelőtt Roy és Breda, a fogadóban ücsörgött Maes társaságában, aki kis halomnyi papírt, iratokat tornyozott fel előttük az asztalon.  
- Mégis… - kezdett bele zavarodott tekintettel Roy. – Mi ez a sok papír?  
- Ez, kérlek szépen, bizonyíték az ártatlanságotokra! – jelentette ki Maes. – Hogy nincs közötök a múltkori robbantáshoz.  
- Aham, és mi van benne? - emelte fel, majd ejtette az asztalra a lapokat Breda.  
- Nos, lényegében csak annyi, hogy a robbantást egy páncélos őrült követte el, aki a Greed-féle motoros banda egyik tagja volt, persze nem számolt azzal, hogy a robbanásba bele fog halni…  
Roy, a helyszínen készült fényképeket nézegette, mikor a keze ügyébe akadt egy kép, amin egy túlzottan is ismerős páncél hevert véresen, darabjaira hullva.  
- Ez… ez Ed páncélja volt… - dadogta döbbenten.  
- Hogy mi? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül Maes.  
- Ez Ed páncélja volt, amit aznap adtunk el az állomáson egy furcsa külsejű fickónak.  
- Hm… ezt jobb lesz, ha elhallgatjuk, ugyanis terhelő bizonyítékként használhatnák fel ellenetek.  
- Az biztos, hogy kinyírom Edet! – ordított fel nyáladzó szájjal Mustang. – Már két kezemen alig tudom összeszámolni, hogy hányszor csuktak le miatta!  
- Nyugi, nyugi… erről nem ő tehet… senki sem tudta előre, hogy ez lesz belőle… - csitítgatta a tomboló férfit, a mellette ülő Breda.  
Maes tűnődve nézett körül.  
- Mellesleg… hol van Jean? Szerintem őt is érinti ez a dolog…

Winry lihegve borult Jean meztelen testére, majd behunyt szemmel egy gyengéd csókot lehet az ajkára, aki még mindig hét méter mélyen húzta a lóbőrt. A lány úgy döntött, hogy egy remekbeszabott reggelivel ébreszti újdonsült szerelmét. Apropó szerelem. Nem tudta miért, de valahogy úgy érezte magát a tegnap esti csók, és az azt követő egész éjszakás pajzánkodás után, hogy szinte a fellegekben jár, és bármire képes lenne Jean kedvéért. Gondolatban már az esküvőt tervezgette.

- Szép, jó reggelt, a keményen dolgozó népnek! – lépett be Havoc, a méltán híres, de mostanában inkább csak hírhedt Shamballa Tattoo ajtaján, kézen fogva Winryvel.  
Roy depressziós fejjel nézett fel Maes hátából, aki a reggeli kis beszámoló után Royjal tartott a szalonba.  
- Vigyázz Jean, egy, két lábon járó katasztrófa sújtott terület ácsorog melletted.  
A lány nem húzta fel magát, nagyon jól tudta, hogy most az egyszer végre keresztbetehet Roynak, ezért kecsesen felemelte a kezecskéjét és meglökte az üveg pulton sorakozó mappák sorát, amik elegánsan hullottak egy kupacba a padlóra.  
- Hoppá… véletlen vooooolt… - trillázta idegszálcsomózóan magas hangon.  
Roy csak sóhajtott egyet.  
- Jean, kérlek, szedd össze.  
- Még, hogy én? Miért én pakoljam el helyetted a te cuccaidat? Inkább tarts magad után rendet!  
- Jó, akkor hagyd…  
- Apropó… - kezdett bele rosszat sejtető hangon Havoc, miközben meggyújtott egy szál cigarettát. – Múltkor beszéltünk valamiről. – itt titkon, cinkosul összevigyorgott Winryvel.  
- Hagyjuk… te nyertél… én „erre" nem vagyok képes… „ez" nekem túlzottan is undorító.  
Winry dühében Jean hátába mélyesztette mind, az egyenként húszcentis körmét, - aki ettől a gyengédnek nem nevezhető gesztustól, a bevizelés szélére sodródott - de megszólalni nem akart.  
- Hát, akkor ne felejtsd el, hogy mit ígértél! – majd leült a helyére és onnan folytatta. – Ja, és Winry, ma egésznap itt lesz velem.  
Roy ajkát egy újabb sóhajtás hagyta el.  
- Kérlek, ne kínozz jobban, inkább fizetem a mai napodat, de kérlek… menjetek el…  
- Hát rendben. Akkor további szép napot, vesztes Roooooy. – búcsúzott gonoszul Jean.

A rögtönzött párocska kilépett a napfényes utcára, majd találomra elindultak az egyik irányba, és miután meggyőződtek, hogy Roy már nem láthatja őket, Jean Winry felé fordult és a lényegre tért.  
- Ahogy megállapodtunk, kérhetsz bármit, ami tetszik, megkapod.  
- Akkooor… - játszotta meg a szerényt Winry. – Akkor téged kérlek!  
Jean felkacagott.  
- Hát… én igen csak ritka portéka vagyok, és a fellelhető árukészlet sem eladó „bárkinek" sajna.  
- De… én… komolyan gondoltam.  
- Hööö? – vágott iszonyatosan buta arcot Jean.  
- Engem már nem érdekel a fogadás. – kezdett bele remegő hangon a lány. – Én tényleg… megkedveltelek! – nyögte ki, nagy nehezen, vöröslő fejjel, mire Jean teli torokból az arcába nevetett.  
- Jaj, drága Winry! Ne legyél ennyire butuska! Hát nem megbeszéltük, hogy ez csak egy egyezség kettőnk között? Meg aztán amúgy is… ki lenne az, az őrült fickó, aki egy Rockbell-el randevúzna?  
- De hát… - hüppögött könnybe lábadt szemekkel a lány. – A tegnap esti csók, és az, azt követő éjszaka? Neked nem jelentett semmit?  
Jean ismét felkacagott.  
- Semmi különöset… de azt meg kell hagyni, hogy jó vagy az ágyban!  
- Pedig… én… én… neked adtam a szüzességemet! – fakadt sírva Winry.  
- Ne félj - veregette meg barátságosan a lány vállát Jean. – A szüzességed jó helyen van nálam.  
Winry sarkon fordult, és zokogva rohant el, de Havoc még utána kiabált.  
- Ha kitaláltad, hogy mit akarsz, akkor keress meg a szalonban!

Jean Havoc, a kőszívű, aki immáron Roy helyébe lépett, kedélyesen töltötte el a hátralévő napját, nem is sejtve, hogy még aznap este kellemetlen meglepetések várják őt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Fények lekapcsolva, a díszlet tökéletes, mindenki a helyére, a kamera forog, és… 3… 2… 1…  
_  
- Köszöntök mindenkit, ez itt aaaaaaaa… - zengi egy mélyen búgó hang, majd felvillan egy neon sárga felirat. - Jean Havoc shoooow!

- 'estét, emberek! – köszön Jean, majd beleszív egy jó mélyet a cigarettájába. – Az előző fejezetben igen csak jól sikerültek a dolgok, ami a Royjal kötött fogadásomat illeti.  
- Ne örülj előre, te gyalázatos szív- és csikktipró! – vonszolta be magát még mindig depressziós hangulatban Roy. – Van egy érzésem, hogy a dolgaid rosszra fordulnak.  
Jeanból kitört a nevetés, ami legalább negyed óra hosszán át tartott, majd miután befejezte, kifulladva Royhoz fordult.  
- Ugyan márh… hhhhz… hhh… hrrrghrr… az én dolgaim a lehető legjobban alakulnak, nincsen semmi okom az aggodalomra!  
- Dehogynem, hogy van! – hallatszódott be Pinako néni dühös rikácsolása a nézőtérről. – Megrontottad a kis unokámat, ezért még súlyosan megfizetsz, te perverz disznó!  
- Ugyan már… egy sapka utánzattól nem félek! – vakargatta meg állát Havoc, majd a vállát egy fehérköpenyes alak veregette meg. – Um… maga kicsoda?  
- Orvos vagyok…  
- Ugyan már… nekem semmi bajom sincs…  
- Egyelőre – szólt közbe Roy.  
- Nem hiszem, hogy a közeljövőben szükségem lesz magára! – húzta ki magát Havoc, miközben rágyújtott egy újabb cigarettára.  
- Legfeljebb egy tüdő transzplantációra. – szólalt meg gonoszul Roy.  
- Nőgyógyász vagyok. – jelentette ki az orvos.  
- Hát… akkor végképp nincs semmi dolgom önnel! – hahotázott Jean, majd az orvos a kezébe nyomott egy papír fecnit, amit elolvasva hirtelen fuldokolni kezdett.  
- Számla. – válaszolt egyhangúan a fehérköpenyes.  
Jean elfehéredve pillantott a nézőtéren ülő Pinako nénire, aki vigyorogva, villogó szemekkel dörzsölte össze szottyadt, öreg, kis kezeit.

Este nyolc óra tájt, Jean Havoc kedélyesen lépett be fogadóba. Olyan jó volt a kedve, hogy még Pinako néni pitéjéből is szívesen evett volna, de az öreglány nem hogy megkínálni, de még csak szívélyes hangnemmel sem kívánta üdvözölni a férfit, hanem egyből odarohant és rugdosni kezdte a szöszi bagós bokáját.  
- Mit tettél a kis unokámmal te állat? – sivította a néni. – Egész nap csak sír, és nem hajlandó elmondani még nekem se!  
- Héj, nyugszik az anyó! – tolta el magától a nénit, a fejénél fogva. – Nem tehetek arról, hogy én nem akarok tőle semmit!  
Jean sóhajtott egyet, és a ruhája szélénél fogva felakasztotta Pinako nénit a csillárra, majd pusztán gonoszságból, teljes erejéből megpörgette azt, és elindult Winry szobája felé, és kopogás nélkül benyitott.  
- Mit képzelsz, hogy kopogás nélkül belépsz egy lány szobájába? Mi lett volna, ha épp meztelen vagyok?  
- Hát valószínűleg ugyan azt, amit tegnap este csináltunk! – majd leült a lány mellé az ágyra.  
- Mit akarsz még tőlem? Nem volt ez elég neked?  
Ekkor Jean egy kis dobozkát húzott elő a zsebéből.  
- Örülnék, ha elfogadnád!  
Winry nem hitt se a szemének, se a fülének. A dobozka pont olyan apró és elegáns külsejű volt, mint amikbe a jeggyűrűket és a hasonlókat teszik. Remegő kézzel kinyitotta a dobozkát, és egy matt fényű, félkör alakú, egészen réginek tűnő, kopott gyűrűt talált benne. Még jobban remegni kezdett, majd óvatosan ki húzta a kis ékszert, ami valójában… egy kulcs volt, aminek a felső része egy karika volt, nyilván ezt nézte a lány gyűrűnek.  
- Te most szórakozol velem? – szegezte a kérdést kiábrándulva Jeannak.  
- Nem, egyáltalán nem hülyéskedek veled, ha szeretnéd tudni, hogy mit nyit a kulcs, akkor gyere velem, most!  
Winry túlzottan is naiv volt efféle helyzetekben, és nem tudta elképzelni sem, hogy, hogy lehet egy pasi, ennyire romantikus, aki nem rég dobta őt. Némán bólintott és követte a férfit.  
Hosszas, néma sétálgatás után elérkeztek Central egyik legszebb utcájába, ahol a legelőkelőbb boltok sorakoztak egymás után, Winry csak tátotta a száját, nem nagyon mászkált ezen a környéken, ráaásul már nagyon érdekelte, hogy mit nyithat a kulcsocska, mert már egy jó ideje csak tétlenül fe-alá mászkáltak. Épp mikor szóvá akarta ezt tenni, akkor szólalt meg Jean, kissé unott hangon.  
- Na, hova szeretnél bemenni?  
- Tessék?  
- Melyik boltba szeretnél bemenni? Melyik tetszik neked?  
- Hát őőőhm… igazából mindegyik nagyon szép, de engem igazából az érdekelne, hogy mit nyit a kulcs.  
- Oh, szóval nem esett le neked a célzás. – majd kis kotorászás után a zsebébe nyúlt és előrántotta méretes tárcáját.  
- Drága Winry, tudd meg – adta elő magát színpadiasan. – Hogy a kulcs, a pénztárcámat nyitja! Nézz ki magadnak valami szépet, és megkapod!  
Winry nem értette még most sem.  
- De mégis, miért?  
- Hát mert megállapodtunk, te segítettél megnyerni nekem a fogadást, én pedig megveszem neked azt, amit szeretnél!  
- De megmondtam már neked, hogy rég nem érdekel a fogadás, azt hiszed, hogy ennyivel lerendezheted a történteket? – fakadt ki a lány.  
- Hát… igen. – válaszolt egyszerűen Jean.  
- Hát azt lesheted, kiáltott dühösen Winry, majd mérgesen elcsörtetett a Shamballa Tattoo felé.  
Jen rosszat sejtett, és utána eredt.  
- Hé, most mit akarsz tenni? – kérdezte aggódva a lányt.  
- Majd hamarosan meg tudod!  
- Ugye nem akarsz Roynak beszámolni a megállapodásunkról?  
- A lényegre tapintottál!  
- De ezt nem teheted!  
- Dehogynem!

Az út hátralevő részében Jean sehogy sem tudta rávenni Winryt, hogy hagyjon fel ezzel buta ötletével, így hát sajátos módszert választott, hogy visszatartsa a dühödt leányzót, így hát fel kapta és elindult vele a másik irányba… legalábbis csak szeretett volna, mivel az ifjabb Rockbell lány előhúzott a bugyijából egy hatalmas csavarkulcsot és fejbe vágta vele Jeant, de olyan erősen, hogy a férfi minimum koponya alapi törést kapott.

Miután Winry odaért Roy szalonjához, mérgesen berúgta az ajtót, és az épp indulni készülő, döbbent Roy felé fordult, majd lelökte őt egy székre, és részletesen beszámolt, majd miután végzett, szó nélkül távozott.  
Roy Mustang csak tátogni tudott örömében, úgy nézett ki, hogy fordult a kocka és végül mégis csak ő nyerte a fogadást. Még jó, hogy vele volt Edward is, mert ha nincs, akkor ő bizony reggelig kiszárad egy ültő helyében.  
Winry távozása után, úgy tíz perc múlva be tántorgott Jean is, bal füléből vér csordogált, majd ködös tekintettel a Roy Ed párosra nézett.  
- Holll, van az aa… Win… izé?  
- Már elment.  
- Én mit mondott?  
- Mindent.  
Jean lemondóan sóhajtott, és rázuhant az egyik székre, és Ed ellátta a sérülését, az alatt kihívták a mentőket, és amíg rájuk vártak, megállapodtak, hogy Ed két hónapra Jeanhoz költözik.  
- Így legalább lesz, aki ápoljon! – mondta Roy, miközben betették Jeant a mentőbe.

Egy hét múlva miután Jeant kiengedték a kórházból az enyhe agyrázkódással kombinált koponyaalapi törésével, addigra Ed kényelmesen beköltözött a lakásába. Mi több, Alphonse is vele ment, hogy ne érezze addig sem egyedül magát.

Aznap este, előzékenységből és tekintettel arra, hogy Jean még nem épült fel teljesen, Ed és Al produkált valamit a konyhában. A végeredmény siralmas lett, de legalább az íze többnyire jó lett, és Jean sem akarta megbántani a fiúkat, végül is miatta – jobban szólva Winry miatt – kellett nekik is ott lenniük.A vacsora végeztével Al felpattant és összeszedte a tányérokat és elsietett mosogatni, de Ed utána eredt.  
- Én mosogatok!  
- Hagyjál, én akarok Havoc úrnak segíteni! – kiáltott Al.  
- Havoc úr? – röhögött Ed. – Minek urazod le ezt a szerencsétlen szoknyapecért? Végül is miatta kell most itt senyvednünk.  
- Jól van, tudom, hogy részben az én hibám, de akkor se kell mosogatni.  
- Hallottad Ed! Húzz el!  
- Én nem azért akarok mosogatni, mert bele vagyok habarodva ebbe a félnótásba, mint te, hanem mert nem akarom, hogy miattam dobja fel a talpát!  
- Nem vagyok belehabarodva! – kiabált Al. – Egyszerűen csak felnézek rá!  
- Tégy amit, akarsz, de te még mosogatni sem tudsz, csak plusz munkát csinálsz!  
- Nem igaz, hagyjál!  
- Tűnj innen, Al!  
A két fiú között hirtelen veszekedés alakult ki, a veszekedés pedig verekedéssé fajult, míg végül Al elszaladt, Ed pedig duzzogva bevágódott a tévé elé. Így hát a mosogatás mégis csak Jeanra hárult, aki a földre pillantva észrevett egy kis láncot, amin egy medál lógott, felvette és zsebre rakta, biztos valamelyik fiú ejtette el, majd visszaadja nekik, ha megenyhültek.

Lefekvéshez készülődtek, mikor Jeannak eszébe jutott valami; kivételesen nem az, hogy még elszívja az utolsó szál cigarettáját, hanem, hogy megkérdezze, hogy melyikük ejtette el a láncot.  
Kivette a zsebéből és a magasba emelte.  
- Ezt melykőtök hagyta el?  
Ed és Al egyszerre pillantottak fel.  
- Az enyém! – kiáltottak mind a ketten, de Al gyorsabb volt és ő vette el.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Sajnálom, hogy akik erre a fejezetre vártak már réges-rég, azok most nem egy gatyaszaggató, baromságokkal teli fejezett kapnak, hanem egy kicsit komolyabb hangvételűt. Ez nem a humor fejezete, itt rejtélyek és kérdések oldódnak meg. Talán majd a következő (sőt, biztosan), de azért az érdekesség most is meg van. __ Persze a fejezet végén érnek minket meglepetések… _

- Na, akkor melyikőtöké a lánc? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel Jean.  
Ed gyorsabb volt és kikapta a férfi kezéből az ékszert és gyorsan zsebre vágta.  
- Hééé… az az enyém, add vissza! - sivalkodott Al.  
- Dehogy adom… hiszen ez az enyém… nézd meg… - és kinyitotta a kis medált, majd Al orra alá dugta. – Tessék, az én szüleim képe van benne!  
- Az lehetetlen!  
- Mégis miből gondolod?  
- Abból… - mutatott Edward mellkasára Al. – Hogy a tiéd a nyakadban van! Meg aztán… a nevem is bele van írva.  
Ed döbbent fejjel vizsgálgatta a kis ékszert és annak a belsejét, ahol a szülei képe mellett egy kis részen az ő neve helyett Alé szerepelt.  
- De hát… - kezdett bele. – Mégis… hogy lehet ez?  
- Nem tudom – füllentett Al. – De add azt vissza! – majd egy gyors mozdulattal kikapta Edo kezéből a láncot és átmenekült a szoba túlsó végébe.

Ed, kezébe vette a saját medálját és alaposan szemügyre vette. Ugyan az a kép volt benne, csak a saját neve volt belekarcolva. Értetlenül pislogott Al-ra, aki az egyik távolabbi fotelből meresztett rá szúrós pillantásokat.

Jean kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy szóvá tegye észrevételeit.  
- Ebből csak arra tudok következtetni, hogy ti…  
- Ki ne mondd! – csattant fel Ed.  
- … hogy ti, nagy valószínűséggel…  
- Nem akarom tudni! – fogta be füleit Al.  
- … testvérek vagytok!  
- Az kizárt! – kiáltotta egyszerre a két fiú.  
- De hát ugyan az a medál… és a képeken is ugyan az a két ember van… ráadásul, piszkosul hasonlítotok egymásra.  
- Én ugyan nem hasonlítok erre a zsebpiszokra… fiatalabb vagyok, de már most magasabb, mint ő!  
- HOGY MIT MONDTÁÁÁÁÁÁÁL? – pattant fel Ed a székre, amin ült. – Ki a zsebpiszok? Gyere ide és nézzük meg, hogy ki is az alacsonyabb…  
- Még akkor is magasabb vagyok, ha székre állsz! – folytatta Alphonse a civakodást, ami hamarjában hangos veszekedéssé fajult.  
Jean, rövid időn belül megelégelte az egészet, és a lehető legszeretetteljesebben, teli torokból, úgy ráüvöltött a két fiúra, hogy azoknak ijedtükben minimum tíz másodpercre leállt a szívük.

Az idő nehezen telt Jean számára, főleg, úgy, hogy össze volt zárva két, folyton-folyvást veszekedő gyerekkel, - akik még annyira sincsenek tekintettel rá, mint Roy, amikor másnapos.

Két hét leforgása alatt kiderült, hogy Ed és Al valóban testvérek, mégpedig ez Al elmondása szerint volt így, Ed szerint pedig csak egy kitalált hülyeség.

- Ez nem hazugság – magyarázta Al. – Még kicsi voltam, amikor véletlenül találtam egy képet, amin anya és apa volt. Mindkettejük karjában volt egy kisbaba, az egyik én voltam… a másik… - hangja itt egy kicsit elcsuklott, majd folytatta. – Amikor kérdeztem, hogy ki az, azt mondták, hogy a testvérem, de azt már nem mondták el, hogy hová lett. Aztán egy évvel később, apa elhagyott minket… anya szerint egy másik nőért, de én ezt nem hiszem el… a képeken… apa nem olyannak nézett ki…  
- Ugyan már… - vágott közbe Ed. – Miből gondolod ezt? Az csak egy fénykép volt, amit még pisis korodban láttál…  
- Jaj, Ed… ha ennyire nem érdekel, akkor miért fárasztasz azzal, hogy el kell mesélnem neked az egészet?  
- Azért, mert ez valahogy nem hagy nyugodni… na… van még tovább is?  
- Öhhm… igen… szóval… miután apa elhagyott minket, nem sokkal később anya meghalt, és én árvaházba kerültem, de megszöktem… így hát a városról-városra kóboroltam. Mígnem bajba kerültem, csak mert a hentes és a pék… meg a helyi rendőrség üldözni kezdett, csak mert elloptam egy kis ételt… aztán, hogy ne találjanak meg, felugrottam egy vonatra, aminek épp nyitva volt az ajtaja, és bemásztam abba a páncélba, hogy még véletlenül se találjanak rám.  
- Jellemző… lopkodsz, bujkálsz, páncélba bújva ijesztgeted az embereket… veled csak a baj van… de egy valami még mindig zavar… - nézte a két medálban lévő képeket. – Te azt mondod, hogy ezek ketten neveltek fel téged… de az a helyzet, hogy engem is, de nélküled… sőt még élnek… együtt.  
- Én azt mondom – csapott az asztalra Al. – Hogy járjunk utána, hogy mi is az igazság.  
- Most az egyszer valami értelmeset is mondtál.

Másnap kora reggel a két fiú összecsomagolt és útnak indultak… Jean legnagyobb örömére, így ugyanis végre megszabadult tőlük egy időre, és végre volt lehetősége arra is, hogy lányokat vigyen fel magához… elméletben.

Az elkövetkezendő napok, a két fiú nélkül szinte csak repültek. Még Roynak is hiányozni kezdtek Ed dühkitörései, de ezt erőteljesen tagadta, – az erőteljességet legtöbbször az üvegpult bánta meg.

Egy unalmas délutánon Maes állított be, a félálomban is a kassza tartalmát számolgató Royhoz, és a saját, kiömlött kávéjában fetrengő Jeanhoz.  
- Szép, jó regg… délutánt az uraknak! – köszönt csodálkozó arccal. – Mi ez a túlzott „jókedv"?  
- Unalom van, ember! – emelte fel kávétól csöpögő fejét Jean, majd rögtön cigaretta után kezdett kutatni.  
- Hát, akkor most fel fogtok pörögni, mert híreket hoztam a múltkori robbantós buliból. – lebegtetett meg egy papír köteget Maes.  
Roy felpattant, majd a pulton átvetve magát kikapta a döbbent férfi kezéből az iratokat.  
- Semmi érdekes… - szólt továbbra is döbbent arccal Maes. – Csak annyi a lényeg, hogy holnap behívnak titeket Greed tárgyalására, mint tanút.  
- Holnap reggel? Korábban is szólhattál volna! – akadt ki Jean.  
- Sajnálom, de nekem is ma szóltak. – vakargatta a fejét Maes. – Na, de én mentem, van még egy csomó dolgom, csak szólni jöttem… ja, és Szóljatok még annak a Breda fazonnak is! – majd távozott.

A másnap reggel fájdalmasan hamar elérkezett, és a Roy, Jean, Breda trió háromnegyed kilenckor a bíróság, kovácsoltvasból készült kapuja előtt toporgott. Breda kellemetlenül feszengett. Nem volt hozzászokva az ilyesfajta közeghez és az ing, nyakkendő kombináció is borzalmasan szűk volt neki.  
- Ááááh! Nem bírom ki! Mindjárt megfulladok! – feszegette a nyakkendőjét.  
- Akkor lazítsd meg, nem kell megfojtanod magad… és ha lehet, a nyakkendőmet se tépd szét… mert, hogy az ingem hátulja már kezd szétfoszlani… - szólt a bagós szöszi.  
- Sajnálom… nem tehetek róla, hogy nem vagyunk egy méretűek…  
- Szerintem meg igen… - csipkelődött Havoc.  
- Beszóltá', köcsög? – ugrott rögtön Breda, és a kölcsönkapott ing hátulja egy tompa sercenéssel megadta magát.  
- Na, ezt most hagyjátok abba! – hallatszott Roy hangja, amit rögtön egy csettintés szerű hang követett, melyre mind két fickó meglepetten felkapta a fejét. Roy kezében egy öngyújtó volt, szájában egy szál – vélhetőleg Jeantól nyúlt – cigi.  
- Te, Roy… - kezdett bele Breda. – Mióta dohányzol?  
- Elég régóta. – érkezett a tömör válasz.  
- Ne is figyelj rá – szólt oda nagyméretű haverjának, gúnyos hangon Jean. – Roy csak parti bagós. Most csak gizdulni akar.  
- ÖNGYÚJTÓÓÓ, TÉGED VÁLASZTALAAAK! – kiáltotta el magát Roy, és jó irányzékkal, úgy homlokon találta a kis műanyag darabbal a szöszit, hogy az akaratlanul is fenékre csüccsent az utca közepén.  
Ekkor lépett ki Riza Maes társaságában, akik értetlen arccal figyelték a kis közjáték utolsó jeleneteit.  
- Jó lenne, ha mutatnátok egy kis komolyságot. – szólalt meg végül Riza. – Maes-nek nem kevés munkájába került, hogy tisztázzon titeket a robbantással kapcsolatban.  
- Jaj, Riza kedves, ne bókolj már, mert még a végén zavarba jövök. – Maes titkon átkarolta Riza derekát, amibe a nő teljesen belepirult.  
- Ti, most jártok? – kérdezte idióta arckifejezéssel Jean, mire a két célszemély borzasztó zavarba jött.  
A feszült helyzet oldódott, amikor mindenki döbbenetére Bradley bíró lépett ki, majd elővett és meggyújtott egy kubai szivart.  
- Jó napot! – köszönt mosolyogva és beleszívott egy mélyet a szivarba, hogy azután jól esően kifújja a füstöt, a többiek pedig szájtátva figyelték. Kilenc előtt öt perccel, Bradley ránézett az órájára, elnyomta a szivart és a többit pedig beletette egy fényes, ezüstnek tűnő tokba, majd kedélyesen, a döbbent társasághoz fordult.  
- Ideje bemenni, öt perc, és kezdünk! – sarkon fordult és bement.  
Leghamarabb Maes tért magához.  
- Gyerünk, srácok! Menjünk!

A tárgyalóteremben csend volt. Bradley bíró leült, majd mindenki más követte.  
- Rendben, akkor a tárgyalást megkezdem a Greed-es, motoros bandás, öngyilkos páncélos, bankrobbantásos esetről. Ha mindenki jelen van, akkor kezdhetjük is. Kérem Fuery ügyészt, hogy ismertesse a vádat.

Az említett izgatottan felpattant, majd sorolni kezdte a vádakat, és ahogy azok egyre csak halmozódtak, Greed, homlokán is csak gyűltek a ráncok, és gyilkos pillantást vetett Fuery felé.  
Az események pedig csak folytak, mígnem behívták az első tanút. Vagyis Jeant. Kicsit izgatottan, remegve, válaszolt a kérdésekre, miközben Greedet figyelte, aki továbbra is brutális pillantásokat vetett a jelenlévőkre. Jeant Breda követte, akit szintén zavarba hozott a vádlott figyelő szeme, őt pedig Roy. Royt egészen más fából faragták, viszonozta a szúrós pillantásokat, mígnem Greed, feladta és elkapta a tekintetét.

A tárgyalás még két órán keresztül folytatódott, végül Greedet és a bandája többi tagját is ötven év börtönre ítélték. A tömeg lassan kiszivárgott a teremből, Royék kint vártak a folyosón Rizára és Maesre, mikor az őrök kivezették a megbilincselt Greedet.  
- Hányadék… - szólalt meg Roy lenézően, direkt úgy, hogy Greed is meg hallja. És meg is hallotta, nekifutásból meg akarta fejelni Royt, de fennakadt a láncon, amin vezették, és mind a hat őr, aki kísérte rávetette magát.  
- Kicsi a rakáááás! – kiáltotta egyszerre Jean és Breda és ők is a kupac tetejére borultak.  
- Barmok… - fogta a fajét Roy.  
- Hát ezek soha nem fognak felnőni… - sóhajtotta Maes aki akkor ért oda.  
- Nem is várná el az ember ezektől…

- JEAAAAAN! CSUKD BE AZ AJTÓÓÓÓT! – ordított Roy, mert láncdohányos szöszink ismételten nyitva felejtette azt.  
- Jól van már, barom arcú! Nem kell ordítozni… - ásítozott Jean, majd az ajtót becsukva hatalmas koppanásra lett figyelmes. Kinyitotta és kinézett, meglepetésére Ed csücsült a földön az orrát masszírozva.  
- Az nem meglepetés, hogy így fogadják itt a rég látott barátokat.  
- És az sem meglepetés, hogy te meg másokkal cipelteted a holmijaidat. – mutatott nevetve Al-ra, aki majd' meg szakadt a csomagok alatt.

3… 2… 1… Ezt itt aaaaaaaaaaaaaa Jean Havoc show rendkívüli műsora.

- Nos, hölgyeim és uraim, a rendkívüli műsorunkban a nemrég haza tért Elric fivérekkel tartunk egy kis interjút. – csillogtatta meg csillogtatta meg legolcsóbb műmosolyát Jean, majd az idősebb fiúhoz fordult.  
- Kérlek, Ed, meséld el nekünk, hogy mi is történt ebben a másfél hónapban, amíg távol voltatok.  
- Kiderítettük az igazságot, a családunkról, hogy miért külön nőttünk fel és, hogy…  
- … és kiderült, hogy apa… mármint az igazi, nem a klón, valójában génsebész-kutató-feltaláló volt és, hogy… - hadart közbe Al, de Ed rögtön odébb lökte.  
- Igen, apánk, Van Hohenheim tényleg génsebész volt. Rengeteg kutatását megtaláltuk, amiből kiderült, hogy az utolsó kísérletéhez felhasználta a saját és anyánk sejtjeit, hogy…  
- … és csinált magukból klónokat, amik aztán rendellenesen gyorsan növekedtek, mígnem… - vágott közbe ismételten Alphonse.  
- KÖSZÖNJÜK AL! – rúgta le az asztal alá öccsét, Ed. – Szóval, a saját sejtjeiket használta fel egy kísérletéhez, mégpedig ahhoz, hogy, hogyan lehetséges a lehető leggyorsabban létrehozni emberek tökéletes klónjait, de valami rosszul sült el, mert a klónok négy év alatt teljesen kifejlődtek. De a kísérlet itt kudarcot vallott, a klónok valamiért agresszívvá váltak és megölték apát a laborban. Ezek után anya egyedül nevelt engem és Alt.  
- … de aztán jöttek a klónok és elrabolták Edet, aztán már csak én maradtam anyának, de ő megbetegedett a kísérlet egyik szövődménye miatt, és meghalt. Az után árvaházba kerültem, ahol nagyon rosszul bántak velem, így hát megszöktem és az utcán éltem. – folytatta a beszámolót Al, de Ed lenyomta az öklét a tokán.  
- Igen… ez így történt, ahogy Al mondta… áááúúúh, AL NE HARAPJ MÁR! - kiáltott fel Ed. – Szóval így történt.  
- Hát fiúk... Ez nagyon szomorú történet volt, de köszönöm, hogy eljöttetek. – mondta Jean, majd a közönséghez fordult. – Ez volt hát a Jean Havoc show különkiadása, búcsúzzunk hát az Elric fivérektől. A jövő héten találkozunk!

A fények kialudtak, a közönség elszivárgott, Jean és a fiúk hárman maradta a stúdióban.  
- Borzasztó vagy Jean, hogy így hazudsz a közönségednek! – vigyorgott Ed, akihez Al is csatlakozott.  
- Hogy-hogy hazudok? – csodálkozott Havoc, miközben egy doboz cigit kotort elő a farzsebéből.  
- Hát, hogy búcsúzunk az Elric fivérektől blaa-blaa-blaaaaa...  
- És ezzel meg mi a baj... – csodálkozott miközben kifújta a füstöt.  
- Hát az, hogy mi visszaköltözünk hozzád! – röhögte képen Al a bamba bagóst.

Jean képe elnyúlt, majd homlokon csapta magát, ami igen csak fájdalmasra sikeredett, mert a kezébe akadt az égő cigaretta, ami így jó erősen a homlokán nyomódott el. Ed és Al a röhögéstől a földön fetrengtek.  
- Mostanában így nyomod el a csikket? – nevettek.

Hamar eltelt az kis idő, amit Edék még Jean lakásában töltöttek, így amikor elmentek, Havoc első dolga az volt, hogy egy hatalmas bulit rendezett, amire mindenkit meg hívott, akit ismert, kivéve az újdonsült fivéreket. Egyszóval a két fiú nélkül is túlzsúfolt volt már a lakás.  
Hangosan dübörgött a zene, patakokban folyt az alkohol, már nem lehetett találni egyetlen embert sem a meghívottak között, aki még józan lett volna. Jean és Roy a kanapén ültek, ölükben és körülöttük alulöltözött, részeg cicababák terpeszkedtek. Breda a svédasztalnál felváltva tömte magába, hol az ingyen kaját, hol pedig a tömény whiskyt. Maes pedig Rizával éppen magukra zárták Jean szobájának ajtaját. Egyszóval ez volt az év bulija, mígnem...

Hangosan kivágódott a bejárati ajtó, mint utólag kiderült a felbőszült Pinako néni rúgta be azt, ami igen csak döbbenetre méltó volt az öreglánytól, mivel az tömör vasból volt.  
Arca vérvörösen izzott a dühtől, szemeiben gyilkos tűz lobogott, homlokán pedig, anatómiailag lehetetlen helyeken dagadtak ki, a normálméretű emberhez képest is iszonyatosan vastag, lüktető erek. Lépteitől megrepedt a padló, és halálos tekintetével vizslatta a tömeget, majd miután megtalálta a célszemélyt, fülgyalázó hangon elordította magát.  
- Te aljas fattyú, te utolsó, bagós senkiházi! Mit tettél a kis unokámmal?  
Jean rettegő, döbbent, elfehéredett arccal figyelte az apró termetű nénit, aki most terminátort megszégyenítően félelmetes volt. A tömeg eddig hallható monoton pusmogása is elhalt.  
- Mit tettem? – cincogta, vékonyka hangon.  
- Hogy mit? Hát felcsináltad Winryt, te aljas mocsok! – fújtatott a néni.  
Mindenki Jeanra szegezte a tekintetét, aki szinte a kanapéba süllyedt szégyenében. És, hogy még kínosabb legyen a helyzet, a szobából kihallatszódtak az egymásba merült Maes és Riza kéjgőzös nyögései.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kedélyes őszi délután világított be Pinako néni fogadójába, és a fény, három férfira vetült. Illetve, két férfira és egy fiúra, akik elcsigázott, izzadt arccal hajoltak egy furcsán rángatózó rongykupac felé.  
De, hogy pontosak legyünk, kettő a röhögéstől volt kimerült, a harmadik pedig már teljesen kikészült, hogy sokadjára sem bírja bepelenkázni, igen intenzíven rugdalózó csemetéjét.  
- Ember, képes vagy te egyáltalán „erre"? – mutatott a kisbabára Roy.  
- Elméletileg...  
- Heeeeh? Elméletileg? – csücsörített Flame gúnyosan. – Megcsinálni is elméletileg csináltad?  
Erre a mondatra, Jean-t olyan pulykaméreg futotta el, hogy bosszúból Roy arcába nyomta a kakis pelenkát.  
- Ezt is csak elméletileg nyomtam a képedbe.  
Ed, a röhögéstől félholtan rogyott össze, minek következtében az alatta lévő padlódeszka nyikorogva adta meg magát, utat nyitva a poros pince mélyére. A zajra Winry csörtetett ki a fürdőből, arcán furcsa színű maszkkal.  
Roy ijedten ugrott hátra.  
- Most már megértem, hogy miért a babát választottad Winry helyett... a baba nem úgy néz ki, mint egy ráncos, vén zombi...  
- Hogy ki olyan kicsi, mint egy ráncos, vén zokni? – hallatszódott fel a pincéből Ed elhaló hangja.  
- KUSSOLJ, MOST NEM HOZZÁD BESZÉLTÜNK! – ordított le a pincébe Roy és Winry, Jean csak reszketve figyelte az eseményeket, de nem sokáig élvezhette a teljes mellőzés kellemes kirekesztettségét, mert zöld arcú, sárkány természetű felesége fölé magasodott.  
- MIÉRT NINCS BE PELENKÁZVA A KICSI? ÉS MEGKÉRTELEK, HOGY MOSS FEL A HALLBAN, AZ EBÉDRŐL MEG INKÁBB NEM IS SZÓLOK, MERT AZ EMELETEN IS ÉREZNI, HOGY ODAÉGETTED...  
Ebben a pillanatban Pinako néni is csatlakozott, és változatos sértéseket vágott Jean fejéhez, de közben Roy, halálra röhögte magát a helyzeten és csípős oltásokat szórt, a már igen csak verejtékező homlokú Havocra, miközben az zavarodottságában a gyereket szorgalmasan sütögette egy olajban tocsogó serpenyőben a krumplik között, és egy nagy vekni kenyeret pedig bepelenkázott egy koszos felmosóronggyal, miközben a pincéből felmászó Edet kerülgette és az általa, betört lyukat a padlón. Vagyis kerülgette volna, ha Ed nem kapaszkodott volna a kötényébe és rántotta volna magával a pincébe. Stresszes Jeanunk egy teherliftet megszégyenítő sebességgel rohant fel a lépcsőn, hónalja alá kapva a poros Edet, aki furcsa nyöszörgő hangokat hallatott, de nem volt sok ideje ezzel foglalkozni, mert Winry máris veszekedett, hogy oda ég a gyerek a tűzhelyen, miközben Pinako néni ellenszenve elérte a 90-es job levelt, és már a bokarugdosó és seprűnyél csapkodó skilljeit használta, de ez nem volt elég, mert a hangzavar közepette Roy szeméből vérpatakokban kezdtek hullani a könnyek a röhögéstől, és összekoszolták a nagy nehezen felmosott padlót, amikor felrobbant a gyerek a serpenyőben, aminek következtében lemállott Winry zöld arca. Roy röhögve vérkönnyezett, Pinako néni rugdosott és csapkodott, Ed a kötény szélbe kapaszkodva lógott a pince fölötti lyukon, amikor berúgta az ajtót Alphonse a páncéllal és a sisakot levéve kiszólt belőle.  
- Gyere, Siess!  
Jean megkönnyebbülve rohant a páncél felé, majd belevetődött a lyukon keresztül.  
- Hé, Al... miért segítettél?  
- Mert a példaképem vagy... és... – gyufa sercenése hallatszott, majd hirtelen fényáradat kúszott szét a sötétben. – Meg akarjuk ízlelni a húsodaaaaaaaaat! Ordította a páncélban Al, de nem volt egyedül, ott volt a baba a serpenyőben, az arcnélküli Winry, Pinako néni rugdosódva, Roy vért sírva, Ed pedig a bokáját markolászta, hogy lehúzza őt a pokol mélyére... vagyis... már ott volt... a legmélyebb bugyorban. És amikor már Jean azt hitte, hogy itt a vég, egy hatalmas ordítás közepette egy fehér villanással kísérve felült. Egész testében remegett, és tejesen leizzadt, haja összeborzolva meredt a plafon felé, és lihegve bámult a félhomályba. A nyitott ablakon befújt egy kis hűsítő szellő, ami a függönyt félre lebbentve beengedte a sápadt holdfényt. Még hosszú-hosszú másodpercekig az álom hatása alatt állt, majd reszkető lábakkal kikászálódott az ágyból, hogy igyon egy kis vizet. Tíz perc múlva már ismét aludt.

Másnap reggel, a fogadót jó messzire elkerülve ment be a szalonba. Földre szegezett tekintettel lépett be, elmotyogott egy jóreggetlet, és csak a függöny mögül mert kipillantani munkatársaira.  
Miután megbizonyosodott, hogy Roy szeméből nem hullik vérkönny és nem is röhög, mint egy hiéna, és Edward sem próbálja mindenféle gödrök mélyre leráncigálni, megnyugodott. Társai nyugodt, hangulatban dolgoztak vendégeiken. Roy kezében hangulatosan berregett a tetováló tű, Ed pedig elmélyedve szúrta át egy vörös szemű, sebhelyes férfi nyelvét. Miután teljesen jól alakult a napja, nyugodta szívvel, a rémálmot feledve sétált át Eddel és Roy-jal a fogadóba. A pultnál Maes-szel találkoztak, aki két pofára tömte magába a fánkot.  
- Szép jó napokat az uraknak! – köszönt.  
- Szevasz, csődör! – veregette vállon barátját Roy. – Téged is ritkán látni errefelé.  
- Hát... híreim vannak... vagyis inkább Pinako néninek, ezért gondoltam beugrok, hátha össze futok veletek.  
- Miféle hírek? – kérdezte gyanakvóan Jean.  
- Óh, inkább nem lövöm le a poént. - vigyorgott rejtélyesen.  
- Fogadjunk, hogy az a hír, hogy Winry terhes... – próbált szurkálódni Ed.  
- Hát, öcsém – szólalt meg csípős hangon Roy. – Erről lecsúsztál. Ugyanis a múltkori házibuliban, amit Jean rendezett, ez volt a csúcspont...  
- Milyen házibuliban? – csattant fel Edo. – És engem meg sem hívtatok?  
- Nyughass tücsök pöcs, kölköknek nem való a nagyok bulija! – élcelődött Flame.  
- Kit hívsz te kölöknek? – csattant fel Ed, és megpróbálta ököllel, állcsúcson pöccinteni Royt. Ami kudarcba fulladt, ugyanis utóbbi a homlokánál eltolta magától. Jean és Maes kedélyesen nevettek a civakodáson, mikor Pinako néni visszatért a pult mögé, és amint észrevette Jeant, szúrós pillantásokat küldött a férfi felé.  
- Nem kerülgetek, a lényegre térek. – szólalt meg komoly hangon, miközben poharakat törölgetett. – Még azelőtt feleségül veszed a kis unokámat, mielőtt még meglátszódna, hogy állapotos.  
E szavak hallatán Jean szájából kihullott a cigaretta Ed és Roy abbahagyták a veszekedést és Havoc arcát figyelték, Maes pedig lehajtotta a fejét, úgy, hogy szemüvegének tükröződésétől nem lehet látni a tekintetét. Pinako néni pedig folytatta.  
- A következő két és fél hónapon belül meg kell szervezned az esküvőt; ruhával, pappal, templomi ceremóniával, vendéglistával, bulival, nászúttal együtt. Ha ellenkezel, én magam gondoskodok arról, hogy megváltoztasd a véleményedet. – és egy hatalmas konyhakést vágott a pult fa burkolatába.  
- Sz-szé-szép kés... – nyögte Jean, verejtékező homlokkal.  
- Már legalább félszáz, Winry-re pályázó kant ivartalanítottam ezzel a késsel, és nagyon úgy fest, hogy te leszel a következő...  
Maes, Roy és Ed, egy emberként hátráltak a helyiség túlsó falához, az ablakhoz közel, mint alternatív menekülési út. Jean pedig a halálfélelemtől megdermedve, meredt a késre, ami hatalmasnak hatalmas, volt, de élessége, inkább a békanyúzó kategóriába volt sorolható. Lelki szemei előtt lejátszódott egy horrorisztikus kis jelenet, amint Pinako néni elkap vele valakit és megfosztja azt becsesebbik szervétől.  
- És melyik templomba szeretné a mama, az esküvőt? – nyelt Jean egy nagyot, mire Pinako néni arcára sátáni mosoly húzódott.  
- Látom jól döntöttél, fiam. Gyere, a szobámban megbeszéljük a részleteket.  
Jean segítségkérően nézett Royék felé, miközben minden szabad végtagjával a pult szélébe, illetve a padlóba kapaszkodott, de Pinako néni pokolisztikus erejének meg sem kottyant, hogy veje, már legalább kétmázsányi hajópadlót húz maga után a nagy kapaszkodásban, de Roy, Maes és Ed csak döbbenten visszhangozták: Mama? Fiam?

A szobába lépve Jean rögtön észrevette Winry-t és rögtön elkapta a tekintetét. Majd a néni erélyes tessékelésére leült az egyik székre... szerényen, a szélére húzódva.  
- Mi az, fiam, még csak rá sem pillantottál szegény kislányra.  
- Majd az esküvő után, addig semmit! – hadarta Jean.  
Pinako néni és Winry döbbent fejjel néztek össze és telepatikus képességeikkel megtárgyalták, hogy a pasas nem éppen százas.  
Eközben a hallban felejtett trió az ajtóra növesztette a fülét.

Két óra múlva Jean elcsigázva lépett ki a szoba ajtaján. Majd hazafelé vette az utat és még este telefonált Roy-nak, hogy másnapra szabadnapot vesz ki.  
- Mi jött közbe? – kérdezte Flame kíváncsi hangon.  
- Pinako néni kijelentette, hogy azt a látszatot kell keltenünk az ismerősök és a szomszédok előtt, hogy milyen jóóóól kijövünk Winry-vel.  
- És?  
- És ezért oda kell költöznünk a fogadóba, a lakásomat pedig át kell alakítanom, úgy, hogy kényelmes legyen, de ha megszületik a... baba – a baba szót feltűnően nehezen nyögte ki – úgyis nagyobbat kell majd keresnem.  
- Nehéz helyzet, haver... de hát magadnak köszönheted... ha anno nem fogadsz velem egy olyan pofátlanul nevetséges dologban, most nem tartanál itt. – hangján hallatszott, hogy vigyorog.  
- Kösz az együtt érzést. – válaszolt, Havoc, majd lecsapta a kagylót.

Az elkövetkező hét, csak arról szólt, hogy Jean átköltözött a fogadóba, és az üres lakását pedig, kifestette, lecserélte az ablakokat, az ajtót és új bútorokat is vett.  
Péntek este, fáradtan, koszosan és izzadtan lépte át a fogadó küszöbét, ami most furcsán kihalt volt. Ledobta magát az egyik székre és majd másfélórás éber kóma után úgy döntött, hogy elmegy fürdeni. Bevonszolta magát, a Winry-vel közös szobájukba, ledobálta magáról a koszos ruháit és benyitott a fürdőbe. A felgomolygó gőzfelhő mögül a zuhany függönyre, Winry formás alakja vetült. Ekkor Jean fejébe bekúszott az egyetlen jó dolog, amit ehhez a kényszerházassághoz járt; mégpedig, az, hogy annyit pajzánkodhat a lánnyal, amennyit csak akar. Odalopózott a kád széléhez, és óvatosan belesett a függöny résén, a lány háttal állt neki, de a látvány, ami szeme elé tárult igen csak szívmelengető volt számára. Egészen addig, amíg a lány, meg nem fordult. Valahogy igen csak hibádzott a leányzó. Először szembetűnt neki, a „mellesleg" legfeltűnőbb dolog, mégpedig az eddig hatalmas keblek hiánya. Jóhiszeműen arra gondolt, hogy biztos szégyellte a lány, hogy kissé lapos ezért valószínű, hogy kitömte a melltartóját, majd ahogy egyre jobban eloszlott a gőz, tekintete lejjebb vándorolt...

Jean igen jól ismerte a női testet – sokat tanulmányozta azt, egyes felnőtteknek szán újságokban és filmekben - és ez nem az volt! Azon a bizonyos helyen, valami oknál fogva nem egy olyan testrész lapult, aminek valójában kellet lennie, hanem valami hasonló dolog fityegett, mint ami neki van. Döbbenten esett ki kezéből, az előzőleg felmarkolt szappan, amire véletlenül rálépett, miközben megpróbált kihátrálni a helyiségből. Ennek következtében szépen seggre esett és a zajra Winry is felfigyelt, és a függönyt félre rántva kinézett.  
- Te vagy az nagyi? – de amint kimondta a kérdést, már tudta a választ. Rémülten kapta maga elé az igen csak átlátszó zuhanyfüggönyt, miközben. Rémülten, vöröslő arccal bámult a férfira.


End file.
